


Knocking me down (doesn't mean that I won't get up)

by Laughingvirus



Category: UNIQ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Multi, Violence, seungyeon-centric, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyeon wasn't Superman, he just tried his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking me down (doesn't mean that I won't get up)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  I never intended to make this au this big haha
> 
> so as you can see, it's a Seungyeon-centric, yibo/seungyeon with lots of other characters and side pairings yixuan/sungjoo, yoongi/seokjin. There's also a small mention of seulgi(red velvet)/wenhan.
> 
> I really hope you're going to like it, I poured my soul into this and I really love my au. If you did like it, please leave a comment for me! Thank you so so much!

Seungyeon wiped his mouth and grimaced at the coppery taste of blood. He looked down at the unconscious robbers and clicked his tongue. They had put up a good fight. At least they didn’t have any guns. He didn’t really want to explain to his roommates why he was in the hospital because of bullet wounds.  
  
Looking down one last time at the robbers, he gave one of them a kick before turning around to leave. The cops would be here at any moment now and they shouldn't have a hard time finding the robbers. They were tied up just behind the crushed glass wall, easy.

Seungyeon felt a smile tug on his lips as he heard the sirens coming closer. He turned around the corner, into an alley and unzipped the inside pocket on his jacket, where he kept his phone. His “superhero suit” wasn’t the best. In fact, it was quite bad. He changed pants every second week because they got worn down so quickly and he had actually sown on the inside pocket with a zipper all by himself to be able to have his phone there.

But it could be worse. He could be wearing a tight suit with cape and underwear on, like Superman. No one looked cool in that, except Superman. Seungyeon wasn’t Superman. He was a university student who tried to protect the city to his best abilities in a bad superhero suit and a tacky superhero name.

Unlocking his phone, Seungyeon noticed he’d gotten a few messages from Yibo.

 

From: Yibo  
1.39am.  
Are you awake?  
  
1.50am.  
Seungyeon?  
  
2.01am.  
I guess not. Sorry… goodnight Seungyeon. See you tomorrow?  
  


Looking at the clock, Seungyeon could see that it was now 2.45am, too late to message Yibo back. He’ll just contact him in the morning, maybe take him out for some coffee or something.

 

“Hey,” someone suddenly said and Seungyeon snapped out of his own world. He didn’t even notice there was someone else in the alley. He quickly locked his phone and looked up.  
  
Somehow he’d gotten face to face with a group of four people, all dressed up in superhero suits. Two of them in all black, one in black pants and a red jacket and the last one in black pants with blue details and a blue jacket. All of them were wearing black masks that covered their eyes.  
  
“Uh,” was all he managed to say. During his one year in the city, he’d never met another ‘superhero’. He knew he wasn’t alone but he just assumed that the people with abilities just chose not to be superheroes. It was an active choice. Seungyeon chose to do it and some of his friends back in his hometown chose to not do it.

“Are you new here?” one of the ones dressed in black, the taller one, asked. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”  
  
“No… uh, I’ve been here for a while,” Seungyeon replied, feeling rather awkward. “I’ve never seen anyone else…”

“Oh well, there’s a first time for everything,” the guy, judging from the sound of their voice, said and Seungyeon nodded awkwardly. “I assume you were the one who knocked out the robbers just now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Seungyeon said sheepishly, shrugging.  
  
“Are you alone?” the guy in red asked and Seungyeon nodded again. “Damn you did good, considering you’re alone.”

“It was only three of them,” the shorter, black dressed guy said and the red one hummed. “I don’t know why we all went.”  
  
“Do you…” Seungyeon trailed off when they all turned their attention to him, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated. “Do you all work in a team?”

“Yeah,” the one in blue answered. “We’ve been a team for quite a while now.”  
  
“Oh, that… that sounds nice,” Seungyeon didn’t really know what to do from this point. He never met people with abilities like this. The only time he met people like him was when he went to meetings for ‘special’ people.

“Oh sorry,” the first guy suddenly said and took a step towards Seungyeon, holding out his hand. “I’m The Flicker,” he continued and Seungyeon took his hand to shake it.  
  
“Super strength?” he asked, just out of curiosity but The Flicker just laughed.  
  
“No, healing.” Well that was quite the surprise. Seungyeon hadn’t expected that one. “The Flicker as in the bird,” he explained and Seungyeon frowned. He shouldn’t be one to judge but… well.

“I’m Rap Monster,” the guy dressed in red said, shaking hands with Seungyeon. Rap Monster… that was a new one. “My ability is rap.”

“What?”  
  
“He’s an idiot,” the other black dressed guy said. “His power is supersonic scream, he just likes to pretend he’s good at rapping,” he continued and Seungyeon could hear Rap Monster whine.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I’m Wildfire,” the one in blue said and Seungyeon shook hands with him as well. Wildfire’s suit looked extremely well made, like it was tailored for him. The guy must have money.  
  
“And I’m The Ranger,” the one in black said and shook Seungyeon’s hand. “I grow plants and shit.”  
  
  
Okay. Not expected but whatever, Seungyeon wasn’t one to judge.

 

“I’m, uh, Silver Bullet,” he said and wow it did feel rather weird. This was the first time he’d introduced himself using his ‘hero name’. “I have… you know, super speed.”  
  
The four of them looked rather skeptical, Seungyeon had no idea why, and The Ranger let out a hum.  
  
“You don’t have anything silver on your suit,” Wildfire pointed out and Seungyeon frowned. Of course he didn’t have anything silver on his suit.  
  
“I’m poor right now,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll get there when I start earning more,” he continued and he picked up his phone again to check the clock. He really needed to go home. “I’m so sorry but I have to go, uh, my roommate might wake up and you know…” he trailed off.

  “Of course,” The Flicker said. “Maybe we’ll meet again.”

 “Maybe,” Seungyeon mumbled before he turned around to sprint back to his apartment.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon didn’t have some super wall climbing power, but he did hear from Yibo that he was part monkey and he lived on the second floor, so climbing wasn’t too hard, he’d had lots of practice. Trying to sneak in through the door wasn’t a good idea; he’d tried that in the beginning but stopped after Sungjoo caught him. Luckily he’d been wearing normal clothes and the clock was only 1am so he’d just told Sungjoo he’d been partying with some classmates.

He carefully opened his window, the window he’d left open before he went to kick some ass, and climbed inside. Sungjoo and Yixuan’s bedroom was right beside his and he had to be really careful. If he woke Yixuan up, Yixuan would be up right away and check on him.  
  
He liked Yixuan a lot, it was nice having someone to care for him, but when he was trying to be sneaky about the whole superhero business, Yixuan was a major problem.

He wanted to tell Yixuan and Sungjoo though. And Wenhan. And Yibo. But what would he tell them? Superhero business had just been made legal again, after being banned for 60 years, and people with abilities were too afraid to find out how the public would react to them.  
  
Sure they saved lives and such, but people were scared that they would use their powers recklessly, that they would use them for their own winning.  
  
Though that’s exactly what the ban had done, it did nothing but add problems. It had raised a lot of villains instead of heroes.

 

Seungyeon undid the side clasp of his bulletproof vest before undoing the shoulder clasp. The vest was the only thing he’d spent money on to buy it as new. He’d gotten shot once before he moved here to study, in the shoulder and he had to call his mom to tell her that he was in the hospital because he got shot.  
  
His parents didn’t approve of his whole superhero business. They thought it was stupid and that he should just live a normal life. They’d never really liked the fact that he had abilities, that he was “different”. They had no idea where his abilities came from, because neither of them had any.

 

Seungyeon still remembered the day he discovered his powers. He was ten years old back then and had been playing in a soccer team for quite some time. He had been practicing in his backyard with his dad when he suddenly dashed through their wooden fence, breaking it.  
  
His parents had been horrified. They’d forced him to quit soccer, even though he loved it so, so much, just so that someone else wouldn’t catch him. He still had troubles controlling his power when he ran, so here he was, eleven years later with a burning love for soccer but too scared to play.

Seungyeon looked himself in the mirror. His blond hair was a bit damp with sweat, the pink color barely visible. He had a blooming bruise on his cheek and his bottom lip was busted. He had faded bruises on his arms and shoulders from last week when he met Captain Skull and got quite the beating. He managed to stop the robbery that was going on but Captain Skull disappeared.

He pressed his fingers against the scar on his left shoulder, where he’d gotten shot. It didn’t hurt anymore, but the memory did.

With a sigh he tore his eyes away from his reflection and turned to his bed. He didn’t dare to go to the bathroom and start brushing his teeth. Yixuan was too much of a light sleeper. He plugged in the charger to his phone before collapsing on his bed, his body feeling rather heavy.  
  
He’d take a shower tomorrow morning.

 

 

-

 

“You look tired,” Sungjoo pointed out when Seungyeon walked out of the bathroom, dressed in boxers and a tee and his hair still wet, phone in his hand and towel around his neck. “You should- Oh my god Seungyeon!” he raised his voice and Seungyeon groaned, sitting down at the kitchen table. He didn’t want to answer questions about his bruised cheek or swollen lip right now.  
  
“What have you done?” Sungjoo asked, grabbing Seungyeon’s chin to get a better look on his face.  
  
“Got into a fight yesterday,” he mumbled, swatting Sungjoo’s hand away. “It’s okay.”  
  
“Okay? What- Seungyeon- Yixuan!” Sungjoo called and Seungyeon just sighed. If Sungjoo was fussy, then there were no words to describe Yixuan.  
  
“What’s going on?” Yixuan entered the room, dressed in jeans and a color stained shirt.

“He got into a fight,” Sungjoo said. “Again!” This wasn’t the first time he’d used the fighting as an excuse, they should be used to him fighting a lot by now but apparently not.  
  
  
“Let me see,” Yixuan demanded, grabbing Seungyeon’s chin to look at his face. “Seungyeon you said you would stop,” he was frowning as he inspected the bruise on his cheek.  
  
“It not that bad,” Seungyeon tried but Yixuan wasn’t having it.

“Not that bad?” Oh no he was starting to raise his voice. “Seungyeon your cheek is purple and your lip is split in half, and you’re saying ‘not that bad’?!”  
  
“It won’t happen again,” Seungyeon said, lowering his head. “I promise.”  
  
“You said that before,” Yixuan sighed. “Promise me, for real, that this is the last time,” he continued, placing his hand on Seungyeon’s chin and raised Seungyeon’s head, forcing Seungyeon to look him in the eye.

“Promise,” Seungyeon whispered. He felt horrible for lying to Yixuan and Sungjoo like this. But what other choice did he have? They would probably think he was weird and wouldn’t want him to live with them if he told them, just like his parents.

“Good,” Yixuan broke out in a smile and Seungyeon couldn’t help but smile. “Now I have to get breakfast and go to work,” he continued and stood up, ushering Sungjoo to the kitchen. Seungyeon watched as the two of them began to make breakfast. Or, it was more like Yixuan was making breakfast and Sungjoo was following him around, hugging him and pressing kisses on his neck.  
  
  
Sometimes he did feel like he was imposing on their private life and it made him feel really bad. He’d promised himself that once he had enough money, he would move out. Sadly, being a superhero didn’t pay anything, so him moving out was a far away dream. He lived on a study support at the moment and most of it went to pay rent to Sungjoo and Yixuan.

Rubbing his eyes, Seungyeon picked up his phone. He had to message Yibo, treat him for some coffee or something.

 

 

 

To: Yibo  
7.28am.  
Hey, sorry I was asleep.  
Do you want to meet up for coffee later today?

 

 

He knew Yibo had late classes today so he probably wouldn’t answer until later. Seungyeon was just about to lock his phone when he received a message. It wasn’t from Yibo, but Wenhan.

 

From: Wenhan  
7.29am.  
Hey,  
I have a competition in town this weekend  
Do you want to come?

 

“Sungjoo!” Seungyeon called, a wide smile on his face. “There’s a swimming competition this weekend!” Wenhan’s competitions were always a big thing. The three of them plus Yibo always went to them if they were close by.  
  
“Really?” Sungjoo beamed and he looked like he was going to start bouncing soon. “We have to make signs! Invite Yibo and make signs!”  
  
“I might meet him today so I’ll invite him,” Seungyeon promised and Yixuan just chuckled, ruffling Sungjoo’s hair before pressing a kiss on his nose. Seungyeon made a gagging sound and received a playful glare from Sungjoo. “We can stop and buy some glitter too,” he continued and he could swear that Sungjoo’s eyes were sparkling.

 Breakfast continued in the same light-hearted manner and Seungyeon felt a lot better. Like he had no secrets to tell. Like he was just a normal university kid.

 

 

-

 

 

“What have you done with your face?” Yibo asked when he sat down at the table. Seungyeon knew he didn’t look too good but Yibo weren’t looking much better. He looked tired. Like really tired, the bags under his eyes weren’t a joke. “Did you piss someone off?”

“No, it was just some asshole,” Seungyeon shrugged. “You don’t look much better. You look like you need some beauty sleep, your visuals are seriously lacking.”

“Thank you Cho,” Yibo said, looking rather bored, an eyebrow raised. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

 

“Hm,” Seungyeon nodded. “Okay what do you want? My treat,” he continued and Yibo hummed, rubbing his eyes. Even though he looked tired as fuck, he was still adorable, at least to Seungyeon. Yibo was always adorable, handsome, cute and all the nice things according to Seungyeon. “No coffee though, you seriously need sleep.”  
  
“Just hot chocolate then,” Yibo grunted, moving to rub his other eye. Seungyeon nodded and stood up to order the drinks. The café was a small one that always had great drinks at a cheap price, the perfect student café. It was just down the street from their apartment complex, which was great too.

“Wenhan is competing this weekend,” Seungyeon said when he’d returned with their drinks. “Sungjoo wants us to make signs.”  
  
“Of course,” Yibo said, his lips stretched out in a smile. “We should go and pick up some glitter. Sungjoo would like that.”  
  
“He would,” Seungyeon said, mirroring Yibo’s smile. “Let’s go when we’re done then,” he continued and Yibo nodded, drinking his hot chocolate.

“Sure,” his smile dropped when Seungyeon winced, touching his lower lip. “What were you even doing yesterday?”  
  
“I got into a fight, I told you it was just some asshole,” Seungyeon averted his eyes. “It’s not a big deal.”  
  
“I get that you don’t want to talk about it but…” Yibo trailed off and heaved a deep sigh. “If you ever want to talk about it, I’m always here Seungyeon,” he said seriously and Seungyeon’s heart gave a painful squeeze. There were many things he wanted to tell Yibo. But there wasn’t anything he could tell him.

“I’ll… keep that in mind…” he said and Yibo nodded. "But hey," the conversation had suddenly gotten too serious for Seungyeon's liking. "Should we make Wenhan a pink sign this time?"  
  
"Yes!" Yibo wasn't too different from Sungjoo. "Lots of glitter too! He'll like that!"

 

 

-

 

 

They ended up buying various tubes of glitter, a few acrylic colors and glitter pens and a big pink paper to write Wenhan’s name on. Seungyeon knew he had to be careful with the money; he needed new shoes for Silver Bullet soon (Super speed sucked because you wore down your shoes and pants in no time). But he could afford spending some money on his friends.

“Do you think he’s going to like this?” Yibo asked as they entered Seungyeon’s apartment.

“Of course he will,” Seungyeon assured, kicking off his shoes. They better get started on the signs. It was already half past four; Sungjoo would get home soon and hopefully join them. Then Yibo had dance practice at seven, so he needed to leave before that. Seungyeon then had to squeeze in some naptime before he had to go out tonight again. “Let’s put the things on the table, I’ll go get The Box.”

The Box was a box where they kept all their artsy things, the glitter, pens and colors, for when they made signs. They always made signs, for Sungjoo’s musical things, for Yibo’s dance things, for Wenhan’s competitions and they once made a sign for Yixuan’s class.

They were sort of experts on making signs and the sign for Yixuan’s class was to give the kids some inspirations for when they were going to make their own signs.

When Seungyeon came back with The Box, Yibo was busy unpacking the things they’d bought. There had been some glow-in-the-dark color for sale and they had decided that it was really cool and they should totally buy it.

“This is going to be so cool,” Seungyeon said and Yibo hummed, heading to the kitchen to put away the plastic bag. Seungyeon tugged his sweater over his head so that he only had his blue tee on. He looked at Yibo who came back from the kitchen, his cardigan now in his hands and only dressed in a simple black tee.

Wow Yibo was stunning. Even though he looked like death and Seungyeon snorted when he spotted a toothpaste stain on the shirt. Still stunning though.

“Let’s get to work then,” he said and looked down on the table. “Let’s make the greatest sign.”  
  
Yibo didn’t reply in words, but he hummed and nodded, wide smile on his lips and Seungyeon had a hard time to not stare at him.

 

 

-

 

 

“You two look like my kids at school,” Yixuan said as soon as he spotted Yibo and Seungyeon. Seungyeon grinned toothily, looking over at Yibo. There were some green glow-in-the-dark color smeared on his cheek and pink glitter in his hair. His shirt was covered in various colors and glitters.

  
They may have started a color fight.  
  
  
“I expect you to clean after you’re done,” he continued and Seungyeon nodded. The room wasn’t that bad. There wasn’t any color stains anywhere, just glitter on the floor, chairs and table.

“Hey, did you start making the sign without me?” Sungjoo suddenly popped up in the kitchen and Seungyeon rolled his eyes. “And what’s this?” He picked up the glow-in-the-dark color. “Does it really glow in the dark?”  
  
“It does!” Seungyeon grinned. “Look,” he picked up the bright blue tube and took some color on his finger. He held it out as if to show it to Sungjoo but when the older leaned a bit too close, he quickly wiped the color on his nose. “Xuan ge, turn off the lights!” he said and Yixuan chuckled but did as told.  
  
  
When the lights went off, the bright pink on Seungyeon’s forehead immediately started glowing. Yibo was laughing, holding the pink tube in his hands and he wiped some color on Sungjoo’s cheek, so the blue color on his nose wouldn’t be alone.  
  
“Xuan it’s really glowing!” Sungjoo sounded like a kid in a candy store and Seungyeon couldn’t help but laugh. “This is so cool! We need to do a painting with this. Imagine how cool it would be if we- oh wait we can paint the roof in our bedroom with this color!”  
  
“Sure,” Yixuan said, petting Sungjoo on the head. “I’ll go make dinner. Do you want dinner Yibo?”  
  
“No, it’s okay, I’m eating at home before heading to dance practice,” Yibo said, grinning when Yixuan ruffled his hair, the glitter whirling everywhere.  
  
“Alright, let’s finish this sign before Yibo has to leave,” Sungjoo said and when Seungyeon looked at him, he had another smear of glow-in-the-dark color in his face, a green one this time, and he just stared at him. Sometimes he wondered if Sungjoo really was older than him and Yibo.

 

 

-

 

 

The clock was 10.57pm when Seungyeon deemed it safe to leave the apartment. He quietly climbed down from his window and began to make his way around the town. He had a certain route he always took on the days he decided to patrol and most of the time he just snuck around that route, without using his ability.

It had been fairly calm the last couple of weeks. Except his meeting with Captain Skull last week and the robbers this week, nothing much had been going on.  
  
  
Hopefully it wasn’t the calm before the storm.  
  
  
“Hey,” Seungyeon stopped immediately and spun around. It was one of the guys from yesterday, the one in blue suit. Wildfire if Seungyeon were to remember correctly. “Didn’t expect to see you here, are you patrolling?”

“Yeah, I have this route I always go around,” Seungyeon said and Wildfire nodded. “Are you also patrolling?”

“Yeah,” he nodded again. “First time I’m going by myself, so I don't really have a route.”

“Do you want to tag along?” Seungyeon asked. It couldn’t hurt. He and Wildfire were both people with abilities, they weren’t going to lose anything by being together. Had it been a normal person, Seungyeon would already be gone. He didn’t interact with civilians, too risky.

“Sure,” Wildfire shot him a grin and Seungyeon couldn’t help but mirror it.

It was quiet, as quiet as a city could be. It felt like any normal patrol. Though, with the company of Wildfire it wasn’t really normal. It was awkward to just walk through the alleys of the city.

“So,” Seungyeon began, clearing his throat awkwardly. He usually wasn’t awkward like this but this whole situation was weird. “Are you a student?” Judging from what he saw of Wildfire’s face, he could assume that he was younger than Seungyeon.

At first Wildfire didn’t say anything, he just kept quiet. But then finally he replied. “Yeah, majoring in law,” he said and Seungyeon let out a low whistle. Law wasn’t an easy subject, Seungyeon had considered taking law but his grades weren’t good enough. “How about you then? Are you also a student?” Wildfire asked and Seungyeon hummed.

“I study physiotherapy,” he said and Wildfire nodded. “But hey, law. Don’t you have like… a shitload of homework?”

“I do,” Wildfire let out a groan. “I have an exam coming up and I need to study for it.”

 “Oh man,” Seungyeon, as a fellow student, pitied Wildfire. “Good luck with your exam.”

 “Thank you,” Wildfire grinned.

 

They fell into silence again, just walking the streets beside each other. It didn’t feel as awkward anymore, just a little bit. The silence was awkward, but Seungyeon always thought silence was awkward.  
  
“How about your… uh, team… are they students too?” he finally broke the silence and looked at Wildfire.  
  
“Only me and Ss-“ he stopped talking, biting his lip. “The Flicker, me and The Flicker are students, Rap Monster and The Ranger are working,” he finished and Seungyeon nodded, deciding to ignore the almost-slip from Wildfire. “You don’t have a team do you?”

“No, I don’t know anyone who’s interested in this business,” Seungyeon shrugged. “I mean, I have met people with abilities.” There were quite a few people with abilities, only a handful of them used them though. “But you know, they don’t want anything to do with this.”

 “Yeah,” Wildfire hummed. “I know some people who refuse to have anything to do with this. One even cut contact with me after he found out what I was doing.”

 “Ah,” Seungyeon nodded. “How did you even find the people in your team?”  
  
“I share room with one of them and he walked in on me setting my hand on fire,” Wildfire chuckled. “He then told me about himself and it turned out he knew the other two,” he grinned and Seungyeon smiled back at him. “It’s nice to have someone who’s like you.”  
  
Seungyeon’s smile dropped a little, along with his heart. It must be really nice to have someone who understands you. Not only someone with abilities but someone who’s also a hero. He looked down on his feet before looking up at Wildfire again, strained smile on his lips. “I’d imagine so.”

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon groaned when he sat down at the table. He’d gotten home at 1am after his patrolling with Wildfire, which wasn’t that late, but he needed to study for an exam coming in two weeks so he’d gone to bed around 4 in the morning. “I’m dying,” he moaned, nearly slamming his face into the table. He could hear Jimin scoff at him.  
  
“You’re just being overdramatic,” Jimin said, her eyes not leaving her textbook. “It can’t possibly be that bad.” Seungyeon looked up at her. She also looked tired, but better than Seungyeon looked.

 “I’m not,” he grumbled, sitting up.

 “Sure,” Jimin said, finally looking up from her book. “So what did you do to get like this? Spent your whole night fantasizing about Yibo?”

 “Fantasizing about- what?!” Seungyeon could not believe his ears. “What are you even saying?!” he cried out, looking around the library to see if anyone was around. “And please keep your voice down! What if someone hears you!?”

 “Seungyeon, you’re the one that’s being loud,” Jimin stage whispered and Seungyeon slapped a hand over his mouth. Darn it, she was right. “Remember what we said about indoor voices.”

Seungyeon groaned, placing his hands over his face. “Jimin!” he whined and he could hear her laugh at him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “But seriously, you should tone down your crush.”  
  
“Is it that noticeable?” he looked out from behind his hands and Jimin nodded. He groaned again. He did have a crush on Yibo, but it wasn’t supposed to be known to any other living soul.  
  
“You make heart eyes at him every time he’s in the same room,” Jimin said, closing her book. “It’s quite gross,” she continued, grimacing in distaste. “You should just tell him instead of waltzing around him.”  
  
He couldn’t tell Yibo. Nope. Not in a million years. He couldn’t let Yibo in too close on his personal life. What if something happened? What if Yibo later realized what Seungyeon really was doing and ended up hating him for it? What would he even say to Yibo? Hi I like you a lot I’d like to kiss you. You look like a cute peach. No, that wouldn’t work. They would never work out because of Seungyeon’s “lifestyle”.  
  
“Hey Seungyeon,” Jimin snapped her fingers in front of Seungyeon’s face. “Don’t space out on me.”  
  
"I can't tell him," Seungyeon said, looking seriously at Jimin. "Seriously Jimin, I can't."  
  
"Why?" she raised an eyebrow. Jimin may be Seungyeon's best friend, but she didn't know anything about his abilities. He had met Jimin when he was in high school, after he had realized that his ability wasn’t something he could tell anyone. Now when he'd been friends with her for a good four years and counting, he felt like he couldn't tell because she would be mad because he'd been keeping it a secret.  
  
"What if it ruins things between us?" he asked but Jimin just looked at him, eyebrow still raised. "Seriously. I don't think Yibo likes me and I don't want to destroy anything.  
  
"He gave you a bracelet just because he ‘thought of you’," Jimin said and Seungyeon looked down at his wrist. He'd gotten a small brown leather bracelet from Yibo and he wore it every now and then. Though what Jimin said was true... "I can't force you, but you should consider telling him," she continued, shrugging and he nodded, sighing deeply.  
  
"Can we just study?" he asked and Jimin nodded, opening her book again. Seungyeon sighed again as he picked up his book from his bag. Maybe one day he'd tell Yibo how he felt.

 

 

-

 

  
  
Saturday came quickly, thankfully. Another week of studies and superhero things had passed and Seungyeon couldn't be more thankful. He was going to Wenhan's competition and one last patrol today, and then home and he would sleep for a whole day. He always skipped patrolling on Sundays, and now when he knew there were other heroes around, maybe he should cut down on his patrolling.  
  
"Wenhan is going to love the signs," Sungjoo said as they entered the hall. He was holding one of their pink signs while Seungyeon and Yibo held the other two. There were quite a lot of people around the swimming lanes, but the four of them managed to get a spot very close to the pool.

“I’m sure he will,” Yixuan said, ruffling Sungjoo’s hair.

“When are they coming out from the changing rooms?” Yibo asked, looking around the hall. None of the swimmers had come out yet. Seungyeon shrugged and looked up at the clock.  
  
“It’s still half an hour until it starts,” Yixuan said, petting Yibo on the head. “We had to get good spots.”

“Still,” Yibo said, looking around the hall. “Shouldn’t they be out here stretching or something?” he continued, raising an eyebrow and Seungyeon nodded in agreement.

 

It took around twenty minutes for the swimmers to finally enter the hall and as soon as they spotted Wenhan, all of them began to cheer loudly.  
  
“Wenhan!” Seungyeon shouted and Wenhan turned to look at the audience, quickly spotting Seungyeon and the others. “Good luck!” he shouted and Wenhan grinned widely, giving them thumbs up before he turned around to stretch.

After fifteen minutes of stretching, they were finally beginning to get ready to start. The audience spots were now quite full and Seungyeon felt thankful that they got there earlier. He wouldn’t have wanted to elbow his way through the crowd.

As the swimmers got up on the starting platforms, the audience began to cheer and Seungyeon immediately joined in, waving the sign with Wenhan’s name. Beside him, Yibo was yelling _‘Li Wenhan’_ and Seungyeon turned his head to look at him. A wide grin spread on his face as he saw how happy Yibo looked.

 

This was going to be a good day.

 

 

-

 

 

It was a very good day, Seungyeon concluded as he took a bite from his cheesecake. Yixuan had paid for their cakes at one of the best cafes in town and Seungyeon was more than happy.  
  
“I shouldn’t,” Wenhan sighed as he stared at the cakes then he looked around. “But my coach isn’t here. I’m going to eat anyway.”  
  
“I’m going to tell your coach,” Seungyeon joked and Wenhan stuck out his tongue.  
  
“You’re a bad guy,” Yibo commented, grinning with his mouth full of cake. He looked like a cute hamster with his cheeks puffed like this. “A really bad guy.”  
  
“I agree,” Sungjoo said and Seungyeon pouted.  
  
“Okay I promise not to tell your coach,” he said and Yixuan laughed, ruffling his hair. Seungyeon felt really happy. He felt so normal when he was with these guys. They wouldn’t want to be with him if they knew the truth.  
  
Seungyeon swallowed the knot in his throat and smiled at Yixuan. He would never tell them the truth.

 

 

-

 

 

Something was twisting itself uncomfortably in Seungyeon’s gut. He had gone out on patrol earlier than usual because Sungjoo and Yixuan had gone out on a date or something and said they would be back late. He didn’t know how late ‘late’ was and he was beginning to question why he decided to go out before they had gotten back and gone to sleep.  
  
What if they got back before he did?

He had even hurried to get out of the apartment, only throwing on his costume and he had forgotten to take off his leather bracelet.  
  
Seungyeon sighed as he continued to walk down the dark street. He passed the gym, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that the gym was still open. He would never go to the gym this late. He would preferably sleep.

“Give me your wallet.” He suddenly snapped to attention as he picked up a part of a conversation that didn’t sound too friendly. He quickly rounded the corner and saw a guy with a knife and… Wenhan.  
  
What was he even doing here? This late?  
  
Seungyeon groaned, remembering what Wenhan said earlier about improving. The idiot had to get on it immediately. He pressed his lips together as he approached Wenhan and the robber, deciding not to speak at all. Wenhan would surely recognize his voice.

He could see Wenhan widen his eyes as he spotted Seungyeon, not saying a word and Seungyeon tapped the other guy on the shoulder. He spun around, looking rather confused.  
  
“What the fuck du-“ he began but Seungyeon just punched him, his fist connecting with the guy’s cheek. He cried out in pain and took a step back. Wenhan quickly backed away. Seungyeon just groaned inside. Why didn’t he just run away?

 

He turned his attention back to the guy who finally seemed to have recovered and with the knife in his hand, he moved towards Seungyeon. Seungyeon dodged the knife swiftly and managed to wrap an arm around the robber’s stomach, slamming him down into the ground.  
  
The guy let out another groan in pain and remained still on the ground. He was still breathing and Seungyeon doubted that he’d broken anything. If he had, he only had himself to blame.

Seungyeon straightened his back and brushed off his jacket, glancing at Wenhan once before turning around to leave. He had to get away so Wenhan wouldn’t realize it was him.  
  
“Hey!” Wenhan called out behind him and Seungyeon stopped, holding his breath. He swallowed hard before turning around. “Thank you,” Wenhan said, fumbling nervously with the strap on his bag and Seungyeon just nodded, turning around again.  
  
He then dashed off before Wenhan could say anything.

 

 

-

 

 

 

From: Jimin  
12.13am.  
Hey, is it okay if I bring a friend along to our study date?

 

 

To: Jimin  
12.16am.  
sure, I don’t mind

 

Seungyeon locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He had to grab something quick to eat, a sandwich or something, before he was to meet Jimin (and her friend) in the library. Studying with her had proven to help his grades. They weren’t amazing, because he didn’t have time to study enough for them to be amazing, but they weren’t close to a fail now at least.

He hadn’t met Wenhan yet and he was honestly really nervous about meeting him again. He didn’t know if Wenhan even suspected him or not.

After a battle in the lunch rush, Seungyeon managed to get himself a chicken and wheat bread sandwich and a bottle of water. Normally he’d take some more junk food-ish, but all that pizza and burgers were starting to make themselves known when he went out. He had to manage himself a bit better if he wanted to continue saving the world.

With a sigh, he sat down at his and Jimin’s usual study table. It was in the back of the library, among the medical shelves. A lot of medical students were there, but other than that, there weren’t many students around.  
  
Seungyeon looked down on his wristwatch. 12.49. Jimin and her friend should be here at any moment then. He unzipped his rather worn down backpack and picked up his books. His exam last week had been a disaster and he was quite sure he had to redo that one. But he had a paper coming up and he needed to do his research for it. He didn’t have time for it tonight, because he was going to try and get access to the police radio.

Maybe not the best idea, but what better way was there?

“Hey Seungyeon,” Jimin greeted and Seungyeon looked up from his book. Jimin was carrying her books in her arms and her shoulder bag looked quite heavy too. It made Seungyeon wonder what the hell the Basic year students were studying. His eyes fell on the boy behind Jimin. He was skinny, a wide grin on his lips and had dark, messy hair with a blond patch in the front.

“Hey,” Seungyeon said, sending Jimin a grin before looking at the guy. “Hi, I’m Seungyeon.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” he said with an obvious accent. “I’m Kunpimook, but just call me Bambam, it’s easier.”

 “Ah,” Seungyeon nodded. “Nice to meet you.” Kunpimook nodded, grin still present on his lips as he and Jimin sat down.  
  
“Are you also studying basic year like Jimin or something else?” Seungyeon asked.

 “I study design, like fashion and such,” Kunpimook said, sitting down beside Jimin and opened his bag. His books looked heavy, two thick books labeled “fashion through the ages” and “fashion”. “It’s really fun, I really love designing so,” he shrugged.

 “He’s amazing at sewing too,” Jimin butted in and Seungyeon nodded, glancing over at her. “He’s very creative with his fabrics too,” she continued and Kunpimook elbowed her in the rib, earning a chuckle from her.  
  
“That does sound nice,” he said, ignoring Jimin’s weird behavior and looked at Kunpimook. “You have to show me some of your work sometime.”

“I can do that,” Kunpimook nodded, grinning at Seungyeon. “Oh, Jimin said you liked soccer.”

“I do,” Seungyeon replied, strained smile on his face. He’d rather not talk about soccer.  
  
“He doesn’t play soccer though,” Jimin commented and Kunpimook frowned.  
  
“Why not? We have a quite good team here at uni, don’t we?” he asked and Seungyeon just shrugged.

“I just-“ he shrugged again. “My parents don’t really want me to play,” he sort-of lied, “and since they’re already… I don’t know, disappointed in me, I don’t want to make them even more disappointed.”

“Oh,” Kunpimook said and Seungyeon gave him a tight-lipped smiled. He really didn’t want to talk about it and it seemed like Kunpimook got the hint, because he only gave Seungyeon a small smile before picking up his own books, not pushing the conversation any further.

 

“You’re not wearing your bracelet,” Jimin suddenly said and Seungyeon looked up from his book, realization dawning on him. He wasn’t wearing the bracelet. He hadn’t even thought about it.  
  
It wasn’t like he always wore it but… he wore it more often than not. How did he even miss it? In fact, he couldn’t remember seeing his bracelet today… or yesterday.  
  
“I-I’m not,” he said, frowning. “I’ve lost it somewhere in my room,” he gave a sheepish smile and Jimin nodded, grinning widely.  
  
“Seungyeon has a bracelet he got from his crush,” she told Kunpimook who only politely smiled. “I can’t believe you lost it.”  
  
“I have a lot of stuff,” Seungyeon said, chuckling. He then bit his lip and really tried to remember when he’d seen it last but he couldn’t remember anything.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon had started to run into the other four superheroes, a lot more lately and he had started to get to know them quite well. They still hadn’t revealed their names yet though so neither had Seungyeon.

Tonight seemed to be a night where none of them were out. He hadn’t met them yet. Maybe they were busy. Last time he’d talked to Wildfire, the other had quite a big exam coming up.

Seungyeon picked up his phone, putting in his earphones to listen to the police radio. Just to make sure nothing was happening. The time was 1.50am he should start heading back soon. The radio line was quiet and he felt quite relieved. It was always a good sign if the line was quiet.

Suddenly there was a spark sound on the line, signaling that someone was going to speak, and Seungyeon snapped to attention.  
  
“The alarm at a museum has gone off, the address is…” Seungyeon took out his earphones. He knew exactly where the museum was and he had a feeling he knew who was behind it. He placed his phone in his inside pocket before turning around, dashing towards the museum.  
  
When he reached the building, he stopped and stared at the entrance. There wasn’t a door there anymore it was just a hole. Seungyeon knew _exactly_ who was behind this.

  
Captain Skull.  
  
  
He sighed as he entered the building. Now he just had to find Captain Skull. Of all museums, he had to pick the biggest one. Seungyeon groaned but began to search through the whole building, as quickly as possible before the cops got there with their sirens.

At last, in the room with all the gemstones, Seungyeon found Captain Skull. The room was big and in the middle, it was an opening to the floor above and Seungyeon could see some gemstone displays there too. He had met this guy a few times before and it didn’t always end well. Captain Skull was an adult, older than Seungyeon with super strength.

“You have really bad manners,” Seungyeon said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Captain Skull tearing one of the safes with gemstones inside open. The man jumped in surprise and turned around. He wasn’t a big guy, he was a little taller than Seungyeon and a bit bulkier, but it could have been worse. “Stealing is bad.”

“Silver Bullet,” Captain Skull sounded amused and Seungyeon raised an eyebrow. Captain Skull dropped the safe, the wooden floor cracking when the heavy safe landed. “It’s past your bedtime, should I put you to sleep?”

 _Ugh_. Seungyeon hated Captain Skull. He loathed every meeting he had with the man.  
  
  
“I really can’t wait until you get arrested,” he replied. “Thank god it’s going to happen tonight,” he continued and suddenly charged towards the other. If he just could get him unconscious, the cops could arrest him.  
  
Captain Skull didn’t move a muscle at first. “Don’t think so kid,” he said and sent two punches aimed at Seungyeon. Seungyeon managed to dodge the first one but the second hit him right on the chest. The force of the punch sent Seungyeon flying right into one of the gemstone displays. The glass shattered and the shelf itself tipped over.

“You’re no match for me,” Captain Skull said as he walked towards Seungyeon, glass crunching under his boots. “You’re just a kid.” Seungyeon groaned but stood up. His back was hurting a bit but he could still move. He took a step towards Captain Skull and then aimed a punch towards his face. His punch was blocked and he ducked as Captain Skull aimed for his face.  
  
Yixuan wouldn’t be happy if he came home with bruises on his face again.

Seungyeon tried again and this time he hit Captain Skull right in the eye. The man let out a groan, grabbing Seungyeon’s arm before he could avoid him. Seungyeon barely had any time to react before Captain Skull twisted his arm and pain flared up in his shoulder. He felt a bit dizzy but he had to focus. He could feel Captain Skull loosen his grip around his arm and he quickly yanked it out of his grip, backing away from him.  
  
“Kiddo, you should give up,” Captain Skull said, grinning and Seungyeon clenched his jaws. He wasn’t going to give up. A dislocated shoulder wasn’t going to stop him.

“In your dream asshole,” he hissed, his good hand reaching for something to throw.

“You can’t beat me,” Captain Skull continued and Seungyeon seriously wanted to end the guy right now. “You’re alone and hurt.”  
  
“Think again fucker,” a voice suddenly said and a chair hit Captain Skull straight on. The man stumbled back and Seungyeon looked around, and then up. On the floor above, on the railing, sat The Ranger and leaning on the railing was The Flicker. He looked back down on Captain Skull who seemed to be focused on The Ranger.

He could hear Captain Skull shout something but he didn’t hear exactly what, the pounding of his heart was deafening. He sucked a shaky breath, backing away from Captain Skull. Then he sprinted towards the man.

The impact hurt and sent both of them flying backwards. Seungyeon groaned and he could swear that he even blacked out for a second. He could hear glass cracking but he was too focused on the pain in his body.

 

“Hey,” a voice said and Seungyeon was lifted off the ground. “Can you stand?” it was The Flicker. He was looking Seungyeon over and Seungyeon nodded. He could still stand on his own feet without support. “We’ll fix your arm when we’re done here, promise.”

Seungyeon nodded again and The Flicker let go of his arm. He took a wobbly step forward and blinked rapidly to focus his eyes.  
  
Captain Skull was struggling to get up on his feet. Seungyeon took another deep breath before charging at Captain Skull, this time hitting him square in the face. Seungyeon looked down at Captain Skull and felt terribly relieved, because the man was now knocked out.

“Just in time,” The Ranger commented, as the sound of sirens grew closer. “The cops here are so slow… Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Seungyeon stood still as The Ranger and The Flicker jogged off, towards the back of the museum. He was torn if he should follow them or not. He didn’t exactly know them, he just talked to them every now and then.  
  
“This way,” he suddenly snapped to attention as voices and footsteps were approaching the room they were in. A flashlight was aimed at him and Seungyeon felt his heart stop. “Hey you!” the cop that held the flashlight said and Seungyeon was just frozen.  
  
“Bullet!” The Ranger shouted and Seungyeon snapped out of his daze. He turned around and sprinted after The Ranger and The Flicker.

 

 

-

 

 

“This way,” The Flicker said as they walked along the streets. The Ranger was walking in front of them and The Flicker was beside Seungyeon, throwing him a glance every now and then. “Our apartment is just around the corner.”

“You have an apartment of your own?” Seungyeon asked, grimacing as pain shot through his arm again. “No sneaking around with this?”

“Nope,” The Ranger replied as he unlocked a door into a stairway. “Our neighbors are mostly older people, so all of them are asleep at this time.”

“That sounds nice,” Seungyeon chuckled. “I climb through my window,” he looked down on his arm. “Doubt I can climb up the wall like this.”  
  
“Don't worry,” The Flicker said when The Ranger unlocked the door to their apartment. They went inside the apartment and The Ranger immediately pushed down his hood. Seungyeon hadn’t noticed but The Ranger was wearing a hoodie under his bicker jacket. He looked up at The Ranger’s face just as the other removed his mask.  
  
Without his mask, The Ranger looked very young, younger than Seungyeon thought, and quite cute too.  
  
“I’m Yoongi,” he said, offering Seungyeon a little smile.

 

“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” The Flicker said and Seungyeon looked at him. He had also removed his mask and his biker jacket was thrown on a chair. “We need to get that arm fixed now.”  
  
Seungyeon just nodded and followed The Flicker to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet lid when told and The Flicker helped him to take off his jacket.  
  
“I’m Seokjin by the way.” Seungyeon looked up at Seokjin as the other undid his bulletproof vest. “And I’m going to have to twist your arm back before I can heal you.”

Oh yeah, Seungyeon had almost forgotten that Seokjin’s power was healing. He couldn’t wait, he really wanted the pain to stop.  
  
“It’s going to hurt,” Seokjin said when he grabbed Seungyeon’s arm. But before he could twist it back, Seungyeon stopped him.  
  
“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“I’m a medical student, don’t worry,” Seokjin said and Seungyeon barely had time to react before pain flared again and his arm was back to normal, pain still burning in his bones. “Your arm is going to be as good as new,” Seokjin continued, pressing a palm against Seungyeon’s shoulder. A cold, soothing feeling spread through his body and a minute later, Seungyeon didn’t feel any pain at all.

“Wow,” he honestly didn’t know what to say. “I- wow, thank you!”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Seokjin ruffled his hair before he stood up. “Now I have to ask you to stand up and take your shirt off.” Seungyeon nodded and stood up, removing his mask before taking off his shirt.

 

“I’m Seungyeon,” he said, turning around when Seokjin motioned for him to. He stared at his reflection, grimacing as he spotted a bruise blooming on his chest. He could feel Seokjin’s hands moving over his back, leaving a soothing feeling in their trail.  
  
“Turn around,” Seokjin said and Seungyeon did as told. “I can heal the bruises somewhat, there will be a little trace of them left for a few hours,” he said and Seungyeon hummed when he pressed his hand against the biggest bruise on his chest. When he removed his hand, Seungyeon could barely see the bruise at all.  
  
“You’re great,” he breathed. Seokjin’s power was amazing.  
  
“Thank you,” Seokjin said, double checking Seungyeon’s shoulders. “Did you get shot?” he suddenly asked, eyes fixed on the scar on Seungyeon’s skin.  
  
“Yeah,” Seungyeon looked down on the scar. “It was some time ago,” he shrugged and Seokjin nodded.  
  
“Do you want some food?” he asked, changing the subject and Seungyeon opened his mouth but before he could say anything, his stomach released a monster growl. Seokjin only laughed. “I guess that’s a yes then.”

“Yes please,” Seungyeon said, grinning at Seokjin as he pulled his black shirt over his head. He followed Seokjin to the kitchen, sitting down at the table when he was told.  
  
“I’ll just make something out of the leftovers, is that okay?”

“Of course,” Seungyeon nodded, his eyes flickering over to look at Yoongi briefly as the other also sat down at the table. “I eat anything so…” he ducked his head a little and Seokjin chuckled.

“You’re just like Jungkook,” he said as he opened the fridge and Seungyeon frowned. Jungkook? “Wildfire. His real name is Jungkook.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You’ll probably meet him soon, without suit,” Seokjin said and Seungyeon nodded. He didn’t know what to say and honestly, he was getting quite tired so his brain was kind of fuzzy. He really hoped he wouldn’t fall asleep before he got back to his own apartment.

 

 

-

 

 

“-ngyeon!” Seungyeon snapped out of his daze, his eyes wide open. He was just about to fall asleep! He looked at Yibo who stared back at him with a frown then Wenhan who just raised his eyebrow. “Did you hear what I said?” Wenhan asked.

“No,” Seungyeon rubbed his eye. He was so terribly tired. He’d gotten home quite late after eating and exchanging numbers with Seokjin and Yoongi. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“He asked you if you’d read the newspaper,” Yibo said, an eyebrow raised and Seungyeon shook his head.

“No I haven’t-“ he yawned. “Yixuan usually briefs me on what’s happened during the evenings,” he said and Yibo snorted. Wenhan cleared his throat to get the attention of the both of them.  
  
“I’m sure you haven’t read the paper either, Yibo,” Wenhan commented, grinning when Yibo hit his shoulder. “Anyway, I was just wondering if you’d seen this,” Wenhan turned on the newspaper he was holding and pointed on one of the pages.

_Silent hero saves the museum  
  
_

Wow who came up with news articles titles? Seungyeon raised his eyebrows and looked down on the picture below the title. It was a single picture of the gemstone hall with all the crushed displays. The displays Seungyeon had crushed when he was being thrown around.

“They finally caught Captain Skull,” Wenhan commented and Seungyeon looked down on an even smaller picture of a man, probably Captain Skull unmasked. He didn’t look that old, but the frown on his face didn’t help him. “The police said they saw someone when they got there,” Wenhan said and Seungyeon nodded, swallowing hard and hoped he didn’t look too nervous.  
  
“A blond boy with his hair pulled up in a small ponytail, around 180 centimeters tall, was wearing a blue baseball jacket and a pair of black pants. Judging by the look of the room, they had been fighting and this boy may be hurt. If you know anything, please contact us,” Yibo read and Seungyeon could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. “The boy wasn’t alone, he had someone else calling him ‘Bullet’ and later, Mister Kim, known as Captain Skull, clarified that this hero’s name is Silver Bullet.”

“Blond, blue jacket and black pants. That actually sounds like the guy who saved me a few weeks ago,” Wenhan said and Seungyeon’s heart stopped. Wenhan had mentioned the superhero that saved him, but they never talked much about it. This was a very dangerous conversation.

Seungyeon looked at Wenhan who was looking back at him with a rather serious look before breaking into a smile. “Isn’t it great that they caught him?” he asked and Seungyeon just nodded, not knowing what he should say.

“Do you think there are more heroes around here?” Yibo asked, looking at Wenhan who once again looked at Seungyeon.  
  
“Uh, well,” Seungyeon cleared his throat. “Considering the article stated that this guy wasn’t alone, I would say there are,” he said and Yibo nodded, looking down at the paper again. Seungyeon could feel his stomach twist uncomfortably. He was almost found out and he had no idea what to say when his friends found out, he really had to figure out how to tell them.

 

 

-

 

 

 

From: Seokjin  
3.26pm.  
Hey Seungyeon, do you have time to meet?  
  


  
Seungyeon looked down on his phone, eyebrow raised. He’d just gotten out of class and he didn’t have anything in particular to do. Except sleep some before he’d go out on the nightly patrol. Maybe he could ask Seokjin to cover for him tonight so he could sleep. That would be nice, but maybe not the best thing to ask.

 

To: Seokjin  
3.27pm.  
Yes I do  
where should I meet you?

  
From: Seokjin  
3.28pm.  
Is Coffee Club outside campus okay? I’m there right now.

  
  
Oh Coffee Club. Well that wasn't too far from where he was right now. Seungyeon typed back a quick 'I'll be there' before putting his phone back into his pocket. He could text Sungjoo or Yixuan about his whereabouts later. He probably wouldn't stay out too long either.  
  
The closest Coffee Club was just outside campus, maybe a five minutes walk from Seungyeon's usual classroom. Because of his very low budget, Seungyeon didn't go to coffee shops very often but the times he'd gone to Coffee Club, it'd been crowded.  
  
Today it wasn't, much to his surprise. There were just enough people and as soon as he stepped inside the building, Seokjin stood up and waved at him. When Seungyeon reached the table, he realized Seokjin wasn’t alone. Yoongi was sitting there too and two other males, most likely Wildfire and Rap Monster.  
  
“Oh so you’re SB,” the black haired guy said when Seungyeon sat down. “I meant Silver Bullet,” he said, his voice barely a whisper so no one around would hear and Seungyeon nodded.  
  
“Are you Wildfire?” he whispered.  
  
“Names Jungkook,” he said, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“I’m Seungyeon,” Seungyeon shook Jungkook’s hand before turning to the pink haired male who was busy drinking his coffee. “Rapmon I guess?” he asked, voice hushed and received a nod in reply.  
  
“I’m Namjoon,” he said, putting down his coffee to shake Seungyeon’s hand. “Nice to meet you Seungyeon.”

 “Same to you,” Seungyeon said, grinning.  
  
  
“Do you want anything Seungyeon?” Seokjin asked and Seungyeon looked up at him. “I’ll pay for you.”  
  
“Uh,” Seungyeon thought about it for a moment. “Just a latte would be good, thank you.”

 “I’ll be right back then,” Seokjin said, turning around to go to the counter. Seungyeon looked at Seokjin’s back for a while before turning back to look at the other three around the table.  
  
“Don’t stare at Seokjin hyung for too long,” Jungkook said, grin tugging on his lips. “Yoongi hyung doesn’t like it too much.” Seungyeon looked at Yoongi who, indeed, didn’t look too amused. “They’re basically married. One of them just has to propose.”

 “I see,” Seungyeon nodded and threw Yoongi another glance. “I’m sorry I-“  
  
“Don’t worry kiddo,” Yoongi said, breaking into a smile. “Jungkook is exaggerating.”

 

Seungyeon leaned back as Jungkook began to argue back that he wasn’t exaggerating at all. They didn’t seem to be too difference out of their suits.  
  
“So,” Seokjin sat down, placing a latte in front of Seungyeon. Seungyeon quickly thanked him and a warm smile bloomed on his lips. “I saw you made it to the news.”  
  
“Did you see the morning TV?” Jungkook asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
“I didn’t,” Seungyeon said. “I was sleeping in today.”

“Let me find the clip,” Jungkook said, pulling up his phone from his pocket.  
  
Namjoon leaned forward a little, his elbow on the table. “They wrote you were hurt. Are you okay now?” he asked and Seungyeon nodded.  
  
“Got a dislocated shoulder,” he grimaced. “But Seokjin helped me.”

“Do you have Facebook?” Jungkook asked and Seungyeon nodded. “I’ll send you the link. You should watch the clip. You received some really positive response.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course you did,” Seokjin said, picking up his cup of coffee. “You landed a criminal in jail.”  
  
It was quite weird to think that he’d manage that. Seungyeon didn’t really believe it himself yet. “I just want to do the right thing,” he said, lowering his gaze as he took a sip from his latte.  
  
“That’s what most of us want,” Namjoon said, dimple deep in his cheek as he smiled at Seungyeon. Seungyeon only nodded, looking around the table a bit awkwardly. Then he remembered something he’d been thinking about for a while.  
  
  
“Hey Jungkook,” he said and Jungkook peeked up. “I have a question for you.”  
  
“Ask away.”  
  
“Your suit looks terribly well made and… uh, no offense but I just wonder if you got it tailored?”  
  
Jungkook beamed at him, nodding and leaned a bit closer. “You’re right,” he said, his voice hushed again so only the ones around the table would hear him. “There’s a guy who makes suits actually. The suit is quite expensive; I bought it with a loan. I have to pay him back when I start to earn more.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup,” Jungkook popped the p. “There’s two of them. One of them is a bit more into this whole business than the other.”  
  
“Can they actually make a business of suits for… us?” Seungyeon asked, not really wanting to say superheroes. He wasn’t a superhero; he was simply a young adult with university problems.  
  
“Mark has a business of his own, not only the suits thing, and Bambam is a student,” Seokjin explained and Seungyeon nodded before furrowing his brows.  
  
“Wait.” He recognized that name. “Bambam, as in Kunpimook? Skinny guy, blond fringe?” he asked, his brows furrowed.  
  
"Yes exactly," Seokjin nodded. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Not really," Seungyeon shook his head. "My best friend knows him, I've only met him once. I didn't know he had anything to do with this."  
  
"We could bring you with us the next time we're going there," Jungkook said. "I think Namjoon is thinking about a real suit."  
  
Seungyeon nodded and the conversation continued, the subject changing from hero suits to their everyday life and everything between the ground and sky.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon hadn't realized it was so late until he got home. He'd been having a great time with Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook at the café and sort of forgot about the time.  
  
"Where have you been?" Yixuan asked as soon as Seungyeon walked through the door to the kitchen. He was wearing an apron, soup ladle in his hand and on the stove was a pot. "I've invited Yibo and Wenhan for food, they should be here any moment now."  
  
"I was meeting some friends at Coffee Club outside campus, I didn't think I would be this late, I'm sorry," Seungyeon said, padding a bit closer to the stove to peer down into the pot. It was some sort of soup, most likely a beef soup because that was something Yixuan cooked quite often.  
  
"Don't worry," Yixuan said, smiling as he ruffled Seungyeon's hair. "I'm glad you got out. You barely leave your room unless you're meeting Jimin, Wenhan or Yibo."  
  
"I do leave my room… sometimes," Seungyeon grumbled and Yixuan chuckled. "I'm going to leave my bag in my room, I'll be right back."  
  
  
"So how was your day?" Sungjoo asked when Seungyeon sat down at the table. Wenhan and Yibo still hadn't turned up but the table was set for them.  
  
"It's been good," Seungyeon said. "I mean classes were boring, but I met some friends after school."  
  
"That's nice," Sungjoo commented, smile wide on his face. "Who did you meet?"  
  
"You're like a snoopy parent, you know that?"  
  
"It's nice to see you be out and socializing," Sungjoo said, chuckling. "And I'm really curious. Now tell me!"  
  
"Their names are Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook," Seungyeon finally said, rolling his eyes. "Happy now?"  
  
"I don't think you've talked about them before," Sungjoo raised and eyebrow and Seungyeon groaned, but still cracked a small smile. Sungjoo was about to say something more but the doorbell cut him off. “Yixuan, they’re here!” Sungjoo called, seemingly forgetting his conversation with Seungyeon and Seungyeon just hoped he wouldn’t ask more about it.

He didn’t have much time to think before Sungjoo dragged him along to the door to greet Yibo and Wenhan.

 

 

-

 

 

“Seungyeon,” Wenhan said, looking up from his guitar he’d been playing on. “I have to tell you something,” he continued and Seungyeon looked up from his book. He didn’t study with Wenhan, but the older had asked him if he wanted to come over and study.

“Is this the real reason you asked me to come over?” Seungyeon asked, raising an eyebrow and he could see Wenhan’s ear turning pink and he nodded.  
  
“There’s,” he coughed awkwardly and Seungyeon just stared. He had no idea what Wenhan was about to say, but he seemed embarrassed. “You s-see there’s this g-girl in my class…” he trailed off and Seungyeon just nodded. He wasn’t going to make fun of Wenhan, even though it was quite fun to see him stutter and blush like this, but Seungyeon wasn’t heartless.  
  
Wenhan probably worked up his courage for a long time, to even tell Seungyeon.  
  
“She’s really nice and cute and I-“

“You like her,” Seungyeon finished for him, before this turned into a conversation where Wenhan just praised the girl.  
  
“Yes!” Wenhan cried out, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“I think you should just tell her.” Seungyeon sucked at giving advices, he didn’t even follow his own advice.

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell Yixuan first,” Wenhan groaned, his face still hidden, “and that’s because I know he would say that. I need better advice.”  
  
Seungyeon shrugged and reached out to pat Wenhan’s knee. “I’m sorry, I don’t have a better one.” Wenhan let out a deep sigh and Seungyeon felt quite bad for him. He could only assume that Wenhan was going through the same thing as him, minus the power thing. “What’s her name?”

“Seulgi,” Wenhan said, face a bit brighter when he removed his hands. “Wait I think I have a photo of my class,” he continued, placing his guitar to the side. He stood up and Seungyeon just looked after him as he began to search for the photo.  
  
  
“We took it during the party two months ago,” he said, sitting down beside Seungyeon with a picture in his hands. “Here she is,” he continued, showing the picture to Seungyeon and pointing at one of the girls. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and loose jeans, her brown hair up in bun and smiling brightly, her eyes half-moons as she did, and holding up a V sign.

“She’s cute,” Seungyeon commented and Wenhan hummed. “I still think you should just tell her.”  
  
“But-“ Wenhan began but Seungyeon held up his hand.

“You should ask someone who actually knows what to do,” he said. “Not me, I’m clueless.”

Wenhan’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “I guess. Thanks for trying, Seungyeon.”

“Anytime Wenhan,” Seungyeon patted Wenhan’s knee, heaving a deep sigh himself. “Anytime.”

 

 

-

 

 

“I’m really curious about how many heroes we actually have in this town,” Sungjoo commented, eyes on the newspaper, when Seungyeon sat down at the table. Seungyeon felt a sudden rush of nervousness wash over him, but he just swallowed, nodded and hoped he didn’t look nervous.  
  
“How come?” he asked and Sungjoo looked up at him.

“Seems like some heroes has actually given an interview,” he said, showing Seungyeon the article he was reading. ‘Exclusive interview’ was the only headline and the picture below was a drawn picture of two females, one of them in a golden and white suit, her red hair up in a ponytail and eyes covered by a white mask. The other woman had a yellow full body suit with black details and a blue cape, her brown hair straight and a black mask over her eyes. “The article said they didn't want pictures taken but a drawn one was okay.”

“They look cool,” Seungyeon commented. “Does it say who they are?” he asked, not faking his curiosity. He’d never seen these two before and he really wanted to know who they were.

“Queen J and Teddy Bear,” Sungjoo said and Seungyeon snorted. “I mean, I thought Silver Bullet was quite bad,” he said and Seungyeon did his best not be offended. His name wasn’t that bad. “But these two are just… I think they ran out of ideas.”

“That would be my guess too,” Seungyeon said, grinning because he suddenly felt ten times better about his own name. “They managed to get some mafia guy in jail apparently.”  
  
“Really?” Seungyeon asked and Sungjoo nodded.  
  
“Says that he was a drug dealer with mafia connections… Do we have a mafia in town?”  
  
Seungyeon wasn’t sure. There were a lot of crimes going on around and there could be a mafia in the city. It was possible.  
  
“Don’t know,” he said, shrugging and Sungjoo nodded, turning back to the newspaper. Seungyeon swallowed, frowning as he stared down at the table. If the guy was a part of a mafia, then these two heroes must have pissed off the remaining bad guys, including the mafia boss.

That wasn’t good. _At all_.

 

 

-

 

 

As his finals were coming closer, the weight of his secrets were slowly becoming too much. Seungyeon hated keeping secrets. He hated climbing out the window, worrying that Yixuan or Sungjoo might hear him. He hated not being able to tell Yibo how he felt.  
  
He hated his feelings.  
  
He hated himself.  
  
Today was a day where he just didn't feel like getting out of bed. He didn't have any school but he had to get some groceries for Yixuan and that was the only reason he'd gotten out of bed. He knew he should sit down and study for his finals, but he felt drained.  
  
Somewhere around lunch, his phone buzzed.  
  
  
From: JeonFire  
11.32am.  
Hey Seungyeon, you up for lunch?  
  
  
Seungyeon groaned, leaning back in the couch. He hadn't met Jungkook in a while now, his latest patrol had been with Namjoon. But he honestly didn't feel like it today. After staring at the message for a while he finally typed back a reply.

 

  
To: JeonFire  
11.34am.  
I'm sorry. I'm home rn and really not in the mood to move  
gotta study too  
maybe some other day!

 

  
  
From: JeonFire  
11.35am.  
Sure! I'll just eat with Seokjin hyung then  
See u Seungyeon

Seungyeon leaned back in the couch, dropping his phone down beside him. He really should go and make some food for himself. When he’d finally gotten off the couch and dragged his feet to the kitchen, the clock was already twelve.

He made a quick instant ramen for himself before retreating to his room. His chest was still feeling heavy.

Maybe he should just tell everyone. So he didn’t have to feel guilty anymore. He should tell all of his friends all at once, so he just had to deal with disgusted stares once. He should tell Yibo how he felt at the same time, so he didn’t have to deal with the heavy feelings after Yibo ended their friendship.

“Fuck!” Seungyeon cursed, tossing his now empty cup of ramen on the floor. He didn’t care if the floor got dirty, he didn’t care at all. He just felt angry. Angry and sad.

He stared down on his desk, on his open books. No one would want to work with him if they knew the truth. Tears were beginning to blur his vision as he pushed the books off his desk. He angrily dried the few tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
  
  
_Stupid feelings.  
  
_

Seungyeon stood up, looking around his room. His hands were trembling slightly and the pressure on his chest just kept on increasing. He didn’t know what to do. A sob escaped his lips and his vision was completely blurred by tears.

He rubbed his eyes, his sight somewhat sharper than before and his gaze fell on his mirror. He looked terrible. Pathetic. Blond hair messy and dirty, his tank top presenting old bruises on his arms, his eyes were swollen and he had tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Fuck you Cho Seungyeon,” he hissed at his reflection, his chest tightening. Tears were rising in his eyes again and another sob slipped past his lips. Why was everything so complicated? “I hate you!” he told his reflection.

His reflection didn’t reply. He continued to stare at the mirror, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “I hate you,” he repeated, taking a step closer to the mirror. “I hate you!” his voice cracked and he punched the mirror. It didn’t break but he could see a crack appear in it.

   
“Seungyeon?” a voice broke Seungyeon out of his own world and he turned his head to see Yixuan in the doorway. “Seungyeon? Are you okay?” He sounded worried. Really worried.

He wouldn’t be so worried if he knew the truth.

“Yes,” Seungyeon replied, voice wavering and he raised a hand to dry his eyes. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” he continued, sniffling as his chest tightened again.

 “Are you sure? You don’t look okay. You know you can always tell m-“  
  
“No!” Seungyeon raised his voice, taking a step back. “I can’t tell you everything!”

 “Seungyeon…” Yixuan took a step closer and Seungyeon a step back. “Just tell me.”  
  
“I CAN’T!” Seungyeon yelled, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He sobbed, angrily drying his cheeks. “I can’t, I can’t, you’re going to hate me, I can’t, I-“

A pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders and Seungyeon’s face was pressed against Yixuan’s chest and helplessness washed over Seungyeon. He grabbed a hold of the back of Yixuan’s shirt; grip tight as if his life depended on it, and then he cried.

 “It’s okay,” Yixuan said, placing a hand on the back of Seungyeon’s head, slowly stroking his hair. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay,” he continued, just allowing Seungyeon to cry.

 “I’m just-“ Seungyeon choked on another sob, his grip on Yixuan’s shirt tightening. “I want to tell you but I…” his voice was thick with tears and muffled by the fabric of Yixuan’s shirt.

 “Take your time,” Yixuan said softly, still stroking Seungyeon’s hair.

 “I hate everything,” Seungyeon sobbed. “I hate my feelings, I hate myself.” Yixuan hummed, just rocking Seungyeon gently back and forth. “I want to tell you but-“ he sniffled. “But I don’t want you to hate me.”

 “I don’t think I could hate you Seungyeon.” Yixuan sounded so kind and Seungyeon let out another loud sob.

“I just- I-I-“ Seungyeon took a deep breath. He was going to tell Yixuan. “I’m Silver Bullet,” he mumbled into Yixuan’s shirt, as quiet as possible.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m Silver Bullet,” Seungyeon repeated, a bit louder this time. His heart was suddenly racing, his stomach swirling with nervousness.  
  
“So that’s why you’re so tired all the time,” Yixuan hummed, “and the reason for the bruises.”

“Yes,” Seungyeon mumbled, sniffling again. He had finally stopped crying and instead he was just so nervous, hands desperately clinging to Yixuan. “I’m sorry I lied.”  
  
Yixuan didn’t reply, he just continued to stroke Seungyeon’s hair.

“It’s okay,” he finally said and Seungyeon widened his eyes. “I understand why you kept it a secret.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungyeon mumbled, letting go of Yixuan’s shirt and took a step back, his head low. He didn’t want to look at Yixuan.

 

“You’re doing a good thing,” Yixuan said, placing a hand on Seungyeon’s shoulder. Seungyeon looked up at Yixuan, his eyes still blank with tears and he swallowed. “I’m not mad. But I’m really curious about the bruises all the time.”  
  
“I,” Seungyeon sniffled again, drying the remains off his tears. “I patrol a lot and… and there’s just so many bad guys around,” he said and Yixuan nodded.  
  
“I want you to be really careful from now on,” he said and when Seungyeon nodded, he grinned and ruffled Seungyeon’s hair.  
  
Seungyeon couldn’t help but smile, his heart feeling much lighter now.

 

 

-

 

 

“I like Yibo,” Seungyeon confessed as he was helping Yixuan with the dinner. He wasn’t allowed to do much in the kitchen, because of his inability to cook and use a knife. But Yixuan had allowed him to stir the vegetables in the pan as he was cutting meat.  
  
“I know,” Yixuan replied, glancing up at Seungyeon to give him a warm smile.

“You too?” Seungyeon groaned. “Jimin knew as well! Am I really that obvious?”  
  
Yixuan didn’t reply he just chuckled and turned back to the meat, ignoring Seungyeon’s whining. Seungyeon pouted and turned back to the pan.  
  
“I don’t know what to do.” he sighed. “I want to tell him but…”

“I think you should tell him,” Yixuan said. “I know it’s very scary but Seungyeon this is something that can change your life for the better. I can’t imagine how my life would have been if I never mustered courage to tell Sungjoo how I felt about him.”

Yixuan was right. Of course he was right.  
  
  
“B-but I mean… My ability… I can’t…”  
  
“I would say that you tell him about that first, but it’s up to you Seungyeon. If you’re not ready to tell him about that, then don’t. But don’t go and keep quiet for too long. You don’t know if he feels the same and who knows, one of you might move on.”  
  
Seungyeon swallowed, nodding as he continued to stare at the vegetables. “H-how should I… How should I tell him?”  
  
“I can’t really say exactly how you should tell him, you’re your own person,” Yixuan said and Seungyeon suddenly understood exactly why Wenhan didn’t want Yixuan’s advice. This wasn’t really worth anything. “But you should be romantic.”  
  
Seungyeon nodded. Be romantic. He could do that.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon’s hands were sweaty and he actually felt a bit sick. He held the bouquet of flowers in a tight grip, as if it were his lifeline and he licked his dry lips.

 _Be romantic_ , just like Yixuan had told him.  
  
What was more romantic than flowers? He’d also brushed his hair, wore his nicest pair of jeans and a clean, white shirt. His shoes were a bit questionable; as they were falling apart but they were the nicest pair he had at the moment.

“Seungyeon?” Yibo’s voice finally broke Seungyeon out of his daze and he stared at him with wide eyes, his heart drumming in his chest. “What are you doing?” Yibo asked. “Weren’t we going to meet here and go to the library? What are you up to? This better not be a prank Seungyeon, I’m really not in the mood for one.”  
  
“It’s not a prank,” Seungyeon managed to get out, his voice nothing more than a nervous squeak. “I’m…” he trailed off, suddenly tongue-tied. What was ge going to say?

“You?” Yibo raised an eyebrow. Seungyeon still struggled with what he should say.

“I-I like y-you,” he finally got out, voice a pitch higher than usual and his heart was hammering nervously inside his chest, almost deafening. “L-like, a lot, I like you a lot Yibo. I-I think you’re cute and perfect and just- uh I want to kiss you and maybe cuddle but if you’re totally freaked out now and doesn't like m-“  
  
“Seungyeon you’re rambling,” Yibo said, arms crossed over his chest and he looked unimpressed. “You have to let me reply.”  
  
“Sorry,” Seungyeon whispered, lowering his head.  
  
“I like you too,” Yibo said, tips of his ears red, and Seungyeon snapped his head up again, eyes wide. Did he hear it right or? “Though you didn’t really need those flowers,” he continued and Seungyeon let out a nervous giggle.

“It was Yixuan’s idea,” he defended himself and Yibo laughed, taking the flowers anyway. “Said I should be romantic.”  
  
“This is nowhere near romantic,” Yibo said and Seungyeon pouted, even though Yibo was right. He was really bad at being romantic.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his neck, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Yibo said, grinning. “You’re cute.”

Seungyeon could feel his ears heating up and he lowered his head. His palms were still a bit sweaty and he sucked a nervous breath before looking up at Yibo. “Does this mean y-you want to be my b-boyfriend?” he asked and his heart did a backflip when Yibo’s smile brightened and he nodded.

 

 

-

 

 

 

From: Seokjin  
8.20pm.  
Could you do the patrolling alone tonight?  
Yoongi is out drinking with Namjoon, I have work and Jungkook has to study… sorry :(

 

To: Seokjin  
8.34pm.  
np! I’ll be just fine  
have fun at work!!

 

 Seungyeon looked up from his phone, sighing. It was a Friday night and Seungyeon had time to do early patrolling. Yixuan and Sungjoo had gone out on a dinner and left Seungyeon alone.

Things were really calm lately and Seungyeon wasn’t sure how he liked it. It really felt like the calm before the storm but he really hoped it wasn’t like that.

The sun had set a while ago and the only light source now was the streetlights. Seungyeon was slowly walking through the dark alley, anything to not be seen. He didn’t want to accidentally run into Sungjoo or Yixuan… or Wenhan again… or Yibo. Actually, he didn’t want to run into anyone he knew.  
  
Seungyeon rounded a corner and then he stopped. Ahead of him were about five people, cornering another guy against the wall. How many robbers and assholes were there in this city?  
  
“Hey!” he called out, slowly walking towards them and all of them turned to look at him.  
  
  
“Yo, isn’t this the guy who kicked your ass?” one of them asked another. Because it was so dark in the alley, Seungyeon couldn’t make out the face of the guy whom received the question but he could assume that it was the guy who had tried to rob Wenhan.  
  
“If you guys could just piss off, that would be great,” Seungyeon said, rolling his eyes as the men started laughing.

“Who are you even?” another guy asked as they came closer to Seungyeon. He could see they had at least two knives.

“Silver Bullet,” Seungyeon said, sighing. They were wasting his time. “Now please piss off before you get hurt.”  
  
“Sure kid.” They laughed. “You’re the one who’s going to get hurt.”  
  
Seungyeon rolled his eyes and sighed again, deciding that their talk was over. He dashed towards one of the guys who held a knife, aiming at his face. The guy fell backwards, dropping the knife and Seungyeon kicked it to the side.

Another guy charged at Seungyeon but he quickly dribbled the guy, managing to get behind his back and elbowed him. The guy groaned but turned around to punch Seungyeon. Seungyeon dodged the punch but the first guy who had had the knife appeared beside him and punched him in the face as well.  
  
Seungyeon groaned but quickly regained focus, throwing some quick punches in both of their faces. Both fell to the ground with a pained cry and Seungyeon kicked the first guy in the gut.  
  
The two of them quickly got up on their legs and ran. The remaining three looked after their friends before looking at Seungyeon. Another guy with knife started running towards Seungyeon but Seungyeon just kicked his leg as high as possible, hitting the guy in the face. He hoped he’d broken his nose.  
  
“You fucker-“ another one said, charging at Seungyeon but he received a punch in his face. The last guy looked terrified as Seungyeon kicked both of his friends.  
  
“I said piss off,” he hissed and the guy nodded, running as fast as he could after his first two friends. “You too,” Seungyeon said, kicking the guy on the ground again. “Get out of here.”  
  
The men said something to each other as they got up but Seungyeon couldn’t hear what. He just watched them run away. He dusted off his hands, massaging his knuckles a little before he began to make his way out of the alley.  
  
“Hey!” the guy he’d saved called and Seungyeon turned around to see him jog after Seungyeon. “You’re Silver Bullet, right?” he asked and Seungyeon just hummed. “I’m Taehyung. Thank you so much for saving me."

“No problems,” Seungyeon said, smiling a little and Taehyung broke out into a really wide grin.  
  
“You’re really cool,” he said and Seungyeon raised an eyebrow. What? “I mean, you do a lot of good things and I think you’re really cool.”  
  
“Thank you.”

“I am an astronomy major and I’m really interested in superheroes. Do you think you got your powers from outer space? Like Superman in the comic? Do you think I could ever have an interview with you?” Seungyeon just stared at Taehyung as he blabbed on, not knowing what to say.  
  
“Uh… Maybe?” he said and Taehyung beamed. “Look, I really need to head back. I’m a hero with a curfew,” he continued and Taehyung nodded.  
  
“Hurry back home then. Thank you for saving me and goodnight.”  
  
“No problems.” Seungyeon grinned. “Be careful on your way home,” he said and Taehyung nodded before Seungyeon turned around and dashed off.

 

 

-

 

 

The atmosphere felt a bit awkward. At least Seungyeon felt awkward. It shouldn’t be awkward, because it was just dinner with Sungjoo, Yixuan, Wenhan and Yibo, something he’d done thousands of times before.  
  
But today was different. Because today he and Yibo had agreed to tell the others about their relationship status and Seungyeon felt more than nervous.  
  
He suddenly jumped in surprise when Yibo grabbed his hand under the table and he looked at him. Yibo also looked nervous, his eyebrows knitted and jaws tense.  
  
“Hey,” Wenhan said and Seungyeon tore his eyes off Yibo to look at Wenhan. He was frowning at them. “Both of you are acting weird. Mind telling us what’s up?” he asked, giving Seungyeon a pointed look and Seungyeon swallowed.  
  
“Uh… Seungyeon and I… w-we…” Yibo trailed off, and he squeezed Seungyeon’s hand.  
  
“W-we’re together,” Seungyeon finished for him, a bit nervous but steadier than Yibo's. "L-like boyfriends." Yixuan already knew and logically, it wouldn't be a problem it just... it felt such a big deal to actually tell someone that Yibo was his boyfriend.  
  
"Finally," Sungjoo said, turning his attention back to his food and Seungyeon stared at him. Wenhan chuckled, turning back to the food as well and Yixuan just smiled at them. "It was getting annoying," he commented.  
  
“How did you…“ Yibo just frowned at them, glancing at Seungyeon. “Did you tell them?”  
  
“I only told Yixuan and he said we were obvious,” Seungyeon defended and Yibo continued to frown.

“You’re very obvious,” Wenhan said, grinning widely. “I was beginning to think we were going to live in awkwardness as you two made googly eyes at each other.”  
  
Yibo’s whole face was beginning to turn red and Seungyeon just tossed a piece of cucumber at Wenhan, who laughed. Happiness was blooming in Seungyeon’s chest as Sungjoo and Yixuan also laughed and he turned to look at Yibo.  
  
He was still blushing, cheeks pink, but he was just beautiful and the smile that stretched his lips made him breathtakingly beautiful.

 

 

-

 

“You have been looking happy all night,” Jungkook said as they sat down on the rooftop, legs dangling over the edge. It was dangerous, but so was fighting bad guys with guns.

“Yeah, I,” Seungyeon lowered his head a bit and let out a nervous laugh. “I have a boyfriend,” he finished.

“Oh!” Jungkook patted him on the back. “Well that’s really something to be happy about.”

“Yeah,” Seungyeon hummed, his cheeks heating up a bit. It still felt weird to call Yibo his boyfriend, but it made him really happy. “H-how about you? Do you have anyone?” he didn’t intend to stutter but somehow he did anyway.

“No not really,” Jungkook said, smiling. “I’m not really interested in romantic relationships, you know,” he shrugged. ”Wouldn’t mind cuddles though, I’m all in for cuddles.”

“Ah I see,” Seungyeon nodded, turning to look over the city. He couldn’t help but smile brightly. He had to bring Yibo here sometime.

“Sometimes I just come here to scream,” Jungkook broke the silence and Seungyeon turned his head to look at him. “It’s nice.” Jungkook grinned.

“I’d imagine so,” Seungyeon hummed, kicking with his legs a little.

“Hey, do you want to see something?” Jungkook asked. “I made a discovery about my ability a few weeks ago. I’ve been practicing for some time and I got it right now.”

“Sure,” Seungyeon said. Jungkook stood up and took a few step backwards. Seungyeon wasn’t sure he was expecting but he sure as hell didn’t expect Jungkook to run and throw himself off the building.

What the fuck.  
  
  
Seungyeon swore his heart jumped out of his ribcage as he watched Jungkook fall towards the ground.  
  
Then Jungkook suddenly set himself on fire and he was… flying?

_What?  
  
_

Seungyeon just watched with wide eyes as Jungkook did some loops before landing on the roof again. He didn’t know what to say, this was insane.  
  
“Do you have a death wish?” he asked and Jungkook snorted, sitting down beside him again. “I swear to god I had a heart attack.

“No,” Jungkook laughed. “It’s kind of cool right? I can’t do it by just standing though, I have to have some sort of push.”  
  
“Like throwing yourself off a building?” Seungyeon deadpanned.  
  
“Yeah,” Jungkook shrugged. “Gives me wind under my wings.”  
  
“You’re insane,” Seungyeon said, shaking his head. “Please don’t kill yourself.”  
  
“I won’t,” Jungkook promised. “I won’t.”

 

 

-

 

 

As school continued to cloud Seokjin and Jungkook’s schedule this week, Seungyeon offered to do patrolling alone. He had just finished a big exam, with a good grade, and he felt like he should “pay back” for the times when they had covered for him.  
  
He wasn’t expecting much of tonight. The police radio was quiet and Captain Skull was in prison since long ago, along with that drug dealer mafia guy.  
  
After going around the city, Seungyeon retreated back to the building he and Jungkook usually were at. It had become a routine to go one round around the city, then just stare over the city to be sure everything was okay before going a last round.  
  
Seungyeon looked down as he dangled with his legs over the edge of the house. Sometimes he wondered why they didn’t put a fence up there, because someone could seriously die. But it wasn’t like the fire escape ladder was easily accessible for normal people, so the reason was just simply because people shouldn’t be able to get up there.  
  
  
But Seungyeon wasn’t normal, so of course he would get up there anyway.

“Hey!” a voice called and Seungyeon jumped in surprise, quickly getting up on his legs and spun around. In front of him was a girl in a tight golden outfit and red hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked familiar.  
  
  
_Oh_.  
  
  
It finally clicked in Seungyeon’s brain. Queen J, the girl who landed that mafia guy in jail.

“You’re Silver Bullet right?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah, I-“ he stopped, suddenly realizing he recognized her voice as well. “Jimin?” he asked in disbelief, pulling down his mask as if it would help him see clearer.  
  
“Seungyeon?” She removed her mask and true to Seungyeon’s suspicious, it was Jimin. “What the actual fuck Seungyeon!” she exclaimed, voice suddenly irritated. She took a few quick steps towards Seungyeon and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Seungyeon dodged her second punch and wrapped an arm around her neck, successfully pulling her into a headlock. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, feeling a bit irritated himself.  
  
Jimin swiftly tore herself out of the headlock and punched Seungyeon again. Seungyeon allowed her to punch him a few times before grabbing her wrists in a try to stop her. It didn’t help much because she kicked him in the shin instead.  
  
“Why would you do that?” he whined as he took a few steps back and Jimin sighed, irritated as she ran a hand over her hair. “We could just talk!”  
  
“You’re right,” she mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the building. Seungyeon sighed and sat down beside her, his shin still hurting a bit.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said after a moment of silence and Jimin snorted.  
  
“I should be sorry too,” she said, staring out over the city. “I should have said something I mean… We’re best friend, we should trust each other.”  
  
“I thought you would hate me…” Seungyeon sighed. “At first I was scared and didn’t trust you, then I thought you would just… be mad at me for not telling you earlier.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jimin mumbled. “I… I thought the same… I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, we were both wrong.”

“Yeah…”  
  
They sat in silence, gazing over the city. “Have you told anyone?” Seungyeon finally asked and Jimin shook her head.  
  
“Not really just… Just Teddy Bear,” she laughed, “and Bambam figured it out.” Seungyeon nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “How about you?”  
  
“No I… Yixuan he… he found out… and I met a few guys who… who also have abilities so they know but other than them… no, I haven’t told anyone.”

“Not even Yibo?

“No,” Seungyeon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No I haven’t and I-I know I should tell him but-“

“You’re scared,” Jimin filled in for him and he nodded, pressing his lips together. “I understand.” Seungyeon didn’t know how to reply or what to say. He just sighed again and kept quiet until he could hear the town clock ring.  
  
“Oh shit,” he cursed. He’d promised Yixuan to be home by midnight, half past midnight at latest. “I really need to go back now. Yixuan is going to kill me.”  
  
“I’m sure he won’t kill you but…” Jimin laughed. “You better hurry.”  
  
She didn’t need to tell him twice.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon had hoped Yixuan would be in bed and then he could just tell Yixuan he had gotten home at midnight, but this was Yixuan. He was worrywart number one and sometimes he babied Seungyeon like he was a two year old.

Yixuan was sitting on his bed when Seungyeon climbed through the window.  
  
“Why are you climbing through the window? Seungyeon do you have any idea how badly you would hurt yourself if you lost your grip and fell?” he immediately started nagging and Seungyeon suddenly began to regret telling Yixuan about this superhero business.

“I’ve done it for quite some time now, I’ve never fallen down,” he said and Yixuan stood up, sighing.  
  
“Why don’t you just use the door, we have a fully functioning door why not use it?”

“Uh, I used to.” Seungyeon shrugged. “Then Sungjoo woke up and I had to change.” Yixuan sighed again.  
  
“You should start using the door and I’ll make sure Sungjoo doesn’t wake up and see you,” he said and Seungyeon bit his lip. “But Seungyeon… maybe you should tell Sungjoo. I really don’t like keeping secrets from him…”

Guilt coiled in Seungyeon’s gut. What if this tore a rift in Sungjoo and Yixuan’s relationship? Secrets in a relationship were bad, but Yixuan was too nice to tell Seungyeon’s secret. He swallowed hard and nodded. He didn’t want to be the reason for their relationship to crumble.  
  
“I’ll… I’ll tell him soon,” he said and Yixuan nodded, pulling him in for a hug. He quickly grabbed the fabric of the back of Yixuan’s shirt and held on tightly.  
  
“You should tell Wenhan and Yibo too,” Yixuan said, gently stroking Seungyeon’s hair. “Secrets are never good.”  
  
“I will,” Seungyeon mumbled into Yixuan’s shirt. “I promise.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Tell me again why you’re bringing me,” Seungyeon said, his eyes barely open as Jungkook pulled him down the empty street. It was six in the morning and Seungyeon had no idea why he was up and awake. He’d been having a movie night with Yibo the night before and they had stayed up a bit too late.  
  
Jungkook flashed him a grin, continuing to drag him along. In his hand he held a rather suspicious looking plastic bag. “Well, I have to get my suit fixed because I can’t have a cut right over the chest,” he said and Seungyeon hummed, “and it could be nice if you actually got to meet Kunpimook and Mark.”  
  
“I’ve already met Kunpimook,” Seungyeon groaned, rubbing his eyes. “But seriously, why am I following you? Why this early?”  
  
“No one else wanted to go with me,” Jungkook shrugged and Seungyeon just rolled his barely open eyes, “and Kunpimook wanted to patch it together today, meaning I had to leave it to him early.” They rounded a corner and Seungyeon could see the sign ‘GOT FASHION’ just as Jungkook let go of his hand.  
  
“You should buy your clothes here,” Jungkook said as he opened the door and entered the store. Seungyeon frowned but followed him inside. It looked like expensive, nice street clothes. Yibo would like them. Seungyeon scanned the inside, spotting a shelf with only caps. Maybe he should bring Yibo here some time.  
  
“Hey Jungkook,” a familiar voice greeted and Seungyeon turned to see Kunpimook. The other froze momently when he spotted Seungyeon, his eyebrows knitted together. “Seungyeon?” he said and Seungyeon nodded.  
  
“Hi,” he said, smiling a little. “I didn’t know you were… Into this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kunpimook rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess you got an ability too then?” he asked and Seungyeon nodded.

“Super speed.”  
  
“Ah,” Kunpimook nodded. “That’s why you don’t play soccer,” he said and Seungyeon nodded, pressing his lips together. “Does Jimin know?”  
  
“Yeah I ran into her a while ago,” Seungyeon groaned, pinching his nose and he could hear Kunpimook laugh.

 

"Alright, let me look at the suit. How bad is it?” he asked to Jungkook, looking down on the plastic bag, just as another male walked out into the store. Seungyeon assumed that this was Mark.

“Hi,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’m Seungyeon,” he said and the other took his hand, shaking it.

“I’m Mark,” he said, confirming Seungyeon’s suspicions, and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
“I assume you have abilities too, considering Jungkook brought you here,” Mark said, glancing over at Kunpimook and Jungkook who seemed to be engaged into a very serious conversation about Jungkook’s suit.

 “Yeah.” Seungyeon nodded. “I’m Silver Bullet so uh, super speed.”

“Oh I saw you on the news,” Mark said, nodding his head a little. “Not your picture or anything, they just talked about you.”

“How about you,” Seungyeon began, “you have abilities too right? You wouldn’t be into this whole… suit business otherwise right?”

“I don’t have any abilities,” Mark said and Seungyeon bit his lip, afraid he’d stepped out of line. “My parents both had and I just turned out to… not have any.” He shrugged. “I didn’t really want anything to do with this whole superhero thing because… I’ve seen the bad side of it but Bambam really wanted me to help him with this suit thing and I had to help him… He’d be lost without me.”  
  
Seungyeon nodded, glancing back at Jungkook and Kunpimook.  
  
“It’s amazing that you do this, like… How did you even figure out the material for Jungkook?” Seungyeon asked but Mark just shrugged.  
  
“I mainly do the business things, Bambam makes the things and find materials,” he said and Seungyeon nodded, furrowing his brows. He would have to remember to ask Kunpimook, he was really curious about the materials.

 

“Hey Seungyeon,” Kunpimook said as Seungyeon was busy checking out the caps. He was thinking about buying one for Yibo. “Would you like a suit? Because I’ve been trying out some fabrics that won’t wear down as quickly as normal fabric and I really need someone to try it in practice.”  
  
“Uh…” Seungyeon wasn’t really sure. “Do they stop knives a bit better?”

“They do,” Kunpimook replied, grinning widely. “Jungkook would have been dead if he’d had a normal shirt on.”  
  
“Oh well uh… sure yeah… But I don’t have much money…”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, you’ll get it a bit cheaper since you’re helping me trying out a new fabric and you don’t have to pay me right away,” Kunpimook said and Seungyeon nodded, biting his lip. He actually felt a bit giddy all of a sudden. He would get a real, nicely fitted suit… maybe even with some silver on!

“Is it possible to add silver?” he asked and he could hear Jungkook laugh at him from the back of the store. Kunpimook only grinned and nodded.  
  
“Of course, you have to have a good reason for your name,” he said as he motioned for Seungyeon to follow him behind the counter. “Let’s take your measures.”

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon felt a bit nervous as he walked up the staircase to Yoongi and Seokjin’s apartment. He’d been visiting before but Seokjin had told him they were going to invite three of their other friends and Seungyeon felt a bit nervous about meeting them.  
  
He knocked on the door and took a deep breath as he heard footsteps approaching the door. He was greeted by Seokjin’s wide smile and he couldn’t help but grin.  
  
“Hello Seungyeon, how are you today?” Seokjin asked and Seungyeon nodded, stepping inside the apartment before shrugging off his jacket.  
  
“I’m good thank you, no battle wounds lately,” he said, referring both to school and his night job, and placed his jacket on a coat hanger. “How about you?”

“I’m very good,” Seokjin said, turning around and headed to the kitchen, Seungyeon following him. “Hoseok and Jimin are here already.”

When Seungyeon got to the kitchen, he could see four people around the table. Namjoon, Jungkook and two guys he didn’t recognize, but they were probably Hoseok and Jimin.  
  
“Hi,” the black haired male said as he held out his hand. “I’m Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook’s roommate, nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise,” Seungyeon said, taking Hoseok’s hand. “I’m Seungyeon.”

Hoseok grinned at him and let go of his hand. The red haired male had also stood up and held out his hand to shake Seungyeon’s. “I’m Jimin.”  
  
“I’m Seungyeon,” he repeated, “nice to meet you.”  
  
They sat down at the table and Seungyeon just kept glancing over to the kitchen were Yoongi and Seokjin were preparing dinner, occasionally butting in on the conversation Hoseok had with Jungkook and Namjoon. Jimin wasn’t saying much, he was just listening, nodding his head every now and then.  
  
“So,” he began, looking at Jimin. “Are you a student?”

“Yeah, I’m studying to become a police,” he said, grinning widely.

“Oh wow that’s cool,” Seungyeon said. He remembered when he considered police as a future profession. He had decided against it in the end though because his parents thought it was just as the superhero thing, too dangerous and even though he had little to no contact with them, he still wanted to somehow please them so he’d picked what he’s interested in.

“How about you?”

“Yeah, I study physiotherapy,” Seungyeon replied, grinning. “Not as cool as police but I like it.”

“It’s important though,” Jimin pointed out. “If a police gets injured, we might have to rely on you physiotherapists to get back on our legs.”

That was very true.  
  
“Wise words,” Seungyeon said and Jimin just grinned, his eyes nearly disappearing as he did. They continued to chat about university and their hobbies and Seungyeon decided that Jimin was quite cool. Turned out he lived in the same student corridor as Seungyeon’s Jimin and apparently they had a neighbor who was always up and running during the nights.  
  
The doorbell rang and Seungyeon could see Seokjin hurrying out of the kitchen to open the door. He didn’t pay much attention to it, only continuing his conversation with Jimin. As Seokjin and the person at the door entered the kitchen, chatting about their day, Seungyeon realized something.  
  
  
He recognized that voice.  
  
  
Turning around, he could see the guy he’d saved from the gang of robbers about a week ago and he didn’t know why but he suddenly felt very anxious. He wouldn’t be able to recognize him, right? But then again… they had been talking.  
  
“Hey guys,” he said, grinning as he sat down beside Seungyeon. “Hello,” he held out his hand to Seungyeon, “I’m Taehyung, nice to meet you.”  
  
“I’m Seungyeon,” he said, as quietly as possible but he could see Taehyung furrow his brows. Maybe it was just because Seungyeon had been quiet. He still felt anxious as Taehyung continued to glance at him, even though he was having a conversation with Namjoon.  
  
“Alright boys,” Seokjin said as he placed down a large pot on the table. “Dig in.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Seungyeon said as he clung to Yibo’s shirt, pouting.

“It’s only two months,” Yibo said and Seungyeon could hear him roll his eyes. “I’ll be back in no time.”  
  
“But two months are too long,” Seungyeon whined. “Who am I going to watch movies with?”  
  
“Wenhan maybe?” Yibo suggested, eyebrow raised as he peeled Seungyeon’s arm off him. “Listen I really need to go inside soon, I don’t want to miss my flight.”  
  
“Wenhan won’t fall asleep on my shoulder and snore cutely!” Seungyeon whined and Yibo sighed, not looking impressed at all.  
  
“I don’t snore.”  
  
“You totally do and you’re so cute,” Seungyeon cooed, pinching Yibo’s cheek.  
  
  
“Seungyeon stop torturing your boyfriend and just let him catch his flight,” Wenhan said from behind and Seungyeon rolled his eyes. The others had already hugged Yibo, they did it before Seungyeon because they probably knew this would happen. “The quicker you let him go the quicker he’ll come back.”

“Lies,” Seungyeon hissed but he gave Yibo a last hug before backing away. “See you later. Be careful and come back soon, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Yibo said, lips stretching out in a wide smile and Seungyeon’s heart leaped. “Be careful okay, I don’t want you hospitalized.”  
  
“Promise,” Seungyeon said, grinning. Yibo leaned down and picked up his bag. “Bye Yibo!”

“I see you guys after summer!” he said as he began to walk away from them. “Take care of my boyfriend for me!”  
  
“Bye Yibo!” Sungjoo called, waving with his whole arm and nearly knocking Yixuan in the face.  
  
“Be careful!” Yixuan called after avoiding Sungjoo’s arm.  
  
“See you later!” Wenhan said, waving at Yibo as he disappeared around the corner. Seungyeon sighed, heart a bit heavy. Yibo was only visiting his parents but Seungyeon still felt a bit sad. He hoped two months would pass quickly.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Seungyeon grunted in pain as he climbed up the wall to his window. His whole body was aching. At least the cuts on his arms had stopped bleeding. Damn robbers with knives. He hated every single criminal in this city, but especially those with knives… and guns.  
  
On top of everything, it had only been him and Jimin to stop the robbery. Namjoon had been caught up at work, Jungkook was visiting his parents, Yoongi and Seokjin were visiting Yoongi’s parents and Jimin’s companion, Teddy Bear, had been at work as well.

It kind of sucked not having a healer.  
  
  
He tumbled through the window, landing on the floor and remained in a horizontal position. He didn’t want to get up. His body was still aching. He could hear footsteps outside his room and closed his eyes. It was most likely Yixuan and Seungyeon just knew he was about to get an earful.  
  
“Seungyeon?” Yixuan asked quietly as he opened the door and Seungyeon cracked an eye open, looking up at Yixuan. “Oh my god Seungyeon your face!”  
  
“I know,” he grumbled.  
  
“We have to get that cleaned,” Yixuan said and leaned down to help Seungyeon up. Seungyeon was about to protest. “Don’t,” Yixuan said sternly and Seungyeon widened his eyes. He’d never heard Yixuan sounding like that… best to just do as he said.  
  
With a bit of a struggle he was up on his legs and Yixuan helped him to the bathroom. Seungyeon stared at his reflection as he entered the room and he was honestly disgusted by his face. Half of his face was missing.  
  
  
“What happened?” Yixuan asked as Seungyeon sat down on the toilet seat.  
  
“A guy dragged my face along a stone wall,” Seungyeon mumbled, tossing his jacket to the side before taking off his shirt. Yixuan helped him to undo the bulletproof vest and placed it to the side. “They had knives too.”  
  
“I don’t get why there are so many criminals in this town,” Yixuan mumbled as stood up and went to one of the cupboard in the bathroom, looking for something to clean Seungyeon’s face with.  
  
“Sungjoo said something about a mafia.” Seungyeon shrugged, holding out his hand to hold a bunch of cotton buds that Yixuan handed him. “Maybe that’s why…”  
  
“Maybe,” Yixuan said as he put some alcohol on one of the cotton buds. “Did you see the news about Captain Skull?”  
  
“Yeah I did,” Seungyeon grumbled. Somehow, that fucker had escaped prison and Seungyeon didn’t have a good feeling about it. At all. “I just hope… I don’t know, maybe he’ll change city and won’t come after me.”  
  
“I certainly hope he won’t come after you,” Yixuan said, placing a hand on Seungyeon’s cheek and tilting his head up. “This is going to sting a bit.”

‘Sting a bit’ was a lie. It hurt like hell and Seungyeon began to squirm on the toilet seat, trying to escape the alcohol drowned cotton bud.  
  
“Sit still I need to do this,” Yixuan said, almost sounding a bit irritated. “I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.”  
  
“It hurts!” Seungyeon whined, squirming a bit more. Then suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and he froze.  
  
“Seungyeon? Yixuan?” Sungjoo was obviously still a bit dazed but it seemed that he quickly sobered up as his gaze fell on Seungyeon’s face. “What’s going on? Why are you hurt? What have you done Seungyeon and- oh my god, are those knife cuts?”  
  
“Sungjoo, don’t freak out,” Yixuan said but Sungjoo was already freaking out.  
  
“What is this?” he asked, voice a bit cold and Seungyeon could feel a knot forming in his gut.  
  
“I-I’m Silver Bullet, Sungjoo,” he said and Sungjoo snapped his eyes over to Seungyeon instead of Yixuan. “Don’t be mad at Yixuan. Be mad at me. I wanted to keep it a secret.”  
  
  
Sungjoo didn’t say anything at first. He just kept quiet, eyes flickering between Yixuan and Seungyeon. “How did you get hurt?” he finally asked and Seungyeon’s jaw dropped. What this the first question he had?

“I… Well Jimin and I we… There was a robbery and we had to stop it. Usually we have a healer with us but he’s out of town and we had to stop them,” he said and Sungjoo nodded. He didn’t look angry he just looked… worried?

“Let’s patch you up and get some hot chocolate and talk about it, okay?” he said, sounding very mature all of a sudden and Seungyeon couldn’t do more than nod. “I’ll fix some chocolate. Change to your pajamas and come to the living room,” he continued and left the bathroom.  
  
Seungyeon looked at Yixuan and Yixuan looked at Seungyeon.  
  
“That went better than I’d imagine,” Yixuan said and Seungyeon just nodded. “Okay, let’s fix you up."

 

Half an hour later Seungyeon was cleaned, patched up and in his pajamas, sitting in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
“So okay,” Sungjoo said, sighing deeply. “You’re Silver Bullet, the hero who put Captain Skull in jail and saved Wenhan from that robber?” he asked and Seungyeon nodded, staring down into his cup. “Yixuan, you knew?”

Now Seungyeon’s gut tightened. He had been dreading this moment. He had destroyed everything.  
  
“Yes I did,” Yixuan said and Seungyeon could hear Sungjoo hum. “I didn’t tell you because I respect Seungyeon and I will keep his secrets if he wants me to.”

Sungjoo hummed and Seungyeon peered up at him. He didn’t look angry at all and the knot in Seungyeon’s stomach loosened. “I understand why you did it,” he said and Seungyeon felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could actually cry in happiness right here. He hadn’t destroyed anything. “Thank you for protecting the city Seungyeon,” Sungjoo said, turning to look at Seungyeon and he lowered his head again, his ears heating up.  
  
It was nice to get praise for what he was doing. He didn’t get much praise.

“I just… I do my best.”

“That’s very good,” Yixuan said and Seungyeon grinned toothily as he looked up at the older. “Now do your best to finish that chocolate and go to bed.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Here,” Wenhan said, handing Seungyeon his coffee. Wenhan was also going home over the summer break, but instead of going two months like Yibo he only went one month. “I think I’m going to miss the city buzz a bit. Living outside the city is so boring,” he said, voice a bit stiff.  
  
“I’m sure you’re going to feel refreshed,” Seungyeon said, grinning. “Recharge for another year of studying and maybe you can muster up courage to ask Seulgi out.”

“Hm,” Wenhan nodded and hummed, his ears a bit red. “I’m going to ask her out next semester, I promise,” he said, sounding more like he was making the promise to himself than Seungyeon. He looked like he had something on his mind but Seungyeon didn’t ask about it, Wenhan would tell him if it was important.

“That’s the spirit,” Seungyeon said, grin widening. They fell into silence, only sitting at the bench and looked over the park.

“Hey by the way,” Wenhan broke the silence, clearing his throat, and Seungyeon turned to look at him, a hum slipping past his lips. “I got something that's yours,” he continued and dug into his pocket. “At first I didn’t think it was yours, because honestly, I thought you would have told me. But…” he held out his palm and there laid Seungyeon’s leather bracelet. The one he got from Yibo. The bracelet he dropped after bumping into Wenhan that night.  
  
“I…” he didn’t know what to say.

“I really thought you would have told me,” Wenhan frowned. “We’re friends, quite good friends I think, and you didn’t even think about telling me that you… I don’t know, you run faster than the average human.”

He sounded a bit angry but mostly just disappointed and Seungyeon just held his head low, embarrassed and ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he said, swallowing before looking up. “I thought you would hate me… I mean… I’m not really normal.”  
  
“Fuck normal Seungyeon,” Wenhan said, his brows knitted together in a frown. “I just… I don’t think of it as a bad thing, I just wish you’d trusted me.”

“I trust you Wenhan I just…” Seungyeon could feel tears rising in his eyes and his throat thickened. “I-I trusted my parents too…” he whispered. “I’m sorry…”

“How many people know?” Wenhan asked, expression blank.  
  
“Yixuan, Sungjoo, Jimin and uh, some other guys I patrol with and you…” Seungyeon swallowed, looking down at his coffee.

“Yibo doesn’t know?”  
  
“No,” Seungyeon bit his bottom lip, his stomach churning. “I-I am going to tell him soon. I’m j-just waiting for a g-good opportunity.”

“Don’t wait too long, Seungyeon,” Wenhan said, placing his coffee to the side to take Seungyeon’s hand and placing the bracelet in his open hand. He then closed his fingers around the leather. “The quicker you are, the better. Being honest is important in a relationship,” he said, standing up and Seungyeon could once again feel his throat thicken.  
  
“I have to get going now, have to pack my bag before the taxi comes and pick me up,” Wenhan said, tone cold and Seungyeon shuddered. Wenhan picked up his coffee before turning around and leaving Seungyeon on the bench.

“Don’t forget what I said, Seungyeon,” he called over his shoulder and Seungyeon finally broke, a quiet sob leaving his lips and tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

He had fucked up badly.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon was feeling a bit nervous as he, Sungjoo and Yixuan were standing at the airport, waiting for Wenhan and Yibo.  
  
The new costume he just got from Kunpimook before Yixuan and Sungjoo picked him up was weighting a ton in his backpack and his hands were beginning to feel sweaty. He was giddy about seeing Yibo but nervous about seeing Wenhan.  
  
“Oh!” Sungjoo suddenly exclaimed. “There they are!”  
  
Seungyeon quickly scanned the people coming out through the doors and waved excitedly when he spotted Yibo.  
  
“Wenhan!” Sungjoo called loudly. “Yibo!”

 

Wenhan and Yibo looked lost for a second, looking for Sungjoo, Seungyeon and Yixuan. When they finally spotted them, both of them broke out in wide smiles. Yibo quickened his step and Seungyeon couldn’t help but jog (very controlled) to meet him and pull him into a bear hug.  
  
“I missed you so much!” he said and pressed his nose into Yibo’s neck. “Two months are so long!”  
  
“I missed you too,” Yibo said, pinching Seungyeon’s cheek when he was released from the hug. “But it wasn’t that bad.”  
  
Seungyeon was about to answer but just then, Wenhan passed them. He threw Seungyeon a look, offered a small, stiff smile and a quiet “Hi Seungyeon”, before heading to Yixuan and Sungjoo. Seungyeon looked after him, his heart aching.  
  
He had to fix things between them.  
  
“What’s going on?” Yibo asked, frowning deeply and Seungyeon sighed.  
  
“We… We had a disagreement,” he said and Yibo nodded. “Don’t worry I’ll fix it.”

Somehow.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon felt uneasy. He hadn’t seen Jimin around the university or heard of her in a few days. Usually she sent him a message every other day or he managed to spot her in the corridors. He’d asked Yibo about her but his boyfriend had just shook his head, telling him he hadn’t seen Jimin in four days or so.  
  
It was worrying Seungyeon.  
  
Had something happened to her?

“Seungyeon,” Yibo’s voice snapped Seungyeon out of his thoughts and he looked up. Yibo was frowning, his grip around Seungyeon’s hand tightening a bit. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“I’m just worried about Jimin,” he sighed and Yibo hummed, his eyebrows knitted together. “She wouldn’t just disappear like this.”  
  
“I’m sure she’s okay,” Yibo tried calming Seungyeon’s nerves but it didn’t really help. “You should stop by her dorm after your class finishes.”

 “You don’t mind getting home alone?” Seungyeon asked and Yibo just grinned, holding up his bag. Oh yeah right, how could Seungyeon forget, Yibo had dance practice. “But uh… could I… come over after practice?” he asked and Yibo nodded, grin even wider.

 “We can watch a movie or something,” Yibo suggested and Seungyeon nodded. It’d been ages since he’d watched a movie and he should really take the opportunity to spend time with his boyfriend. “But I have to go, class is starting. See you soon,” Yibo gave Seungyeon’s hand a little squeeze and a last smile before letting go.

 “See you tonight,” Seungyeon said, smiling as he tried to ignore the gnawing anxiety in his stomach.

 

 

-

 

 

Turned out Jimin had gone to see her parents over the weekend. An empty dorm room had greeted Seungyeon but another Jimin, the guy who Seokjin introduced him to, told him she had gone visiting and Taehyung had clarified that Seungyeon’s Jimin had said something about maybe staying for a few more days.  
  
It helped easing the gnawing anxiety in his gut a bit, but he couldn’t quite get rid of it.

“I’ll just head over to Yibo’s place quickly, we’re watching a movie tonight!” Seungyeon called out as he approached the door. He could hear Yixuan call out a “be careful and come back early, you need sleep!” while Sungjoo only replied with a “have fun! Keep it pg!”

They were always pg. They had only been together for like… six months.

 

Seungyeon just shook his head as he exited their apartment. He hadn’t bother to put on any shoes, because he and Yibo were neighbors so whatever. He quickly padded to the door in front of his own and knocked.

It was Yibo who opened, because Mrs. Lee was most likely working nightshift at the hospital. Yibo was wearing a washed out Spongebob tee, one that Seungyeon had gotten for him a year or so ago and it was obvious that he was newly showered, because his hair was still wet.

“Hi,” he greeted, smile warm on his face as he let Seungyeon into the apartment. “I’ve made popcorn,” he said and as they stepped into the living room, Seungyeon sniffed once in the air. It smelled like butter popcorn.

“I brought some coke,” Seungyeon said, placing the bottle on the couch table. Yibo hummed and scurried towards the kitchen to get the popcorns.

“What do you want to watch?” Yibo asked, returning to the living room with the bowl of popcorn.

Seungyeon shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter,” he said. “What are you feeling like watching?”

“Hm,” Yibo’s eyebrows knitted together as he sat down on the couch, rubbing his chin. “Maybe Hotel Transylvania? I haven’t watched the second one!”

“Yes!” Seungyeon loved that movie, like, for real. “But you can’t fall asleep before this movie ends okay? You have to see the ending! Please don’t fall asleep like you did when we watched Up.”  
  
“I won’t fall asleep,” Yibo said, expression blank but Seungyeon just snickered. He knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand. Yibo would be asleep even before Dracula and the others would reach the vampire camp.

 

True to Seungyeon’s words, Yibo was knocked out just when Wayne was about to show Dennis how to be scary. Usually Seungyeon would be howling in laughter, because hey this movie is really funny, but because of the weight on his shoulder, he decided to turn down his volume a bit.

“You’re missing all the fun parts,” Seungyeon whispered, turning his head a bit to the side to look at the sleeping Yibo. He was cute when he was asleep, all relaxed and snoring. Seungyeon didn’t mind the snoring, because Yibo didn’t snore loudly (like Seungyeon did), his snoring was cute. Yibo was cute.

Seungyeon bit his lip, a thought suddenly coming to mind. Yibo was asleep now and he wouldn’t hear this, and Seungyeon could just get it off his chest.  
  
“You know…” he began, swallowing hard. “I have a lot of things I should tell you. I shouldn’t keep on lying to you… I’m sorry,” he bit his lip. “I have things that I maybe should tell you first but… Yibo I think I love you.”

Sleeping Yibo let out a whine and shifted a little. Seungyeon held his breath, hoping Yibo hadn’t been awake, and he didn’t breathe out until Yibo let out another snore. A small, fond smile stretched on his lips and he looked back up on the TV to finish the movie.

When the credits began to roll, Seungyeon decided that maybe he should wake Yibo and get him to bed.

 

“You’re so cute when you sleep,” he said, poking Yibo’s cheek. Yibo let out another whine and this time he cracked an eye open.  
  
“What are you mumbling about?” he asked in a gruff voice. “Seungyeon, I’m trying to sleep here.”

“I can see that,” Seungyeon replied, cheeky smile on his lips. “You fell asleep way too early, you missed the funniest parts.”

“Sorry,” Yibo mumbled, sitting up. “I’m just tired.”  
  
Seungyeon chuckled. “I can see that,” he stood up. “Let’s get you to bed.” He helped Yibo get up and then to his bedroom. “I have to sleep at home tonight, sorry,” he said as Yibo fell face first into his own bed.

“I wouldn’t want to sleep with you anyway,” Yibo replied, voice muffled a bit by his pillow, but Seungyeon could hear the teasing smile in his voice. “You snore.”  
  
“Sorry,” Seungyeon said sheepishly. “I’ll take your key and lock the door. I have tomorrow off anyway so you can just come and get it when you have to leave.”

“Sounds good,” Yibo mumbled, sleep slowly taking over again and Seungyeon just chuckled. “Goodnight and thanks for tonight.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Seungyeon said, leaning down to press a kiss on Yibo’s nose before going to the doorway. “Goodnight,” he said when he turned the lights off. He got another mumble as a reply but he couldn’t really make anything out of it.

Yibo must have been really tired.

 

 

“Did you have fun?” Yixuan asked when Seungyeon walked into the kitchen. Seungyeon only hummed as he opened the refrigerator to take out a small milk carton. “What did you watch?”

“We watched Hotel Transylvania,” Seungyeon said after he’d finished off the small milk carton. “But Yibo fell asleep before the funniest part started!”

“He must have been really tired,” Yixuan said and Seungyeon nodded. “You must be tired too, you had patrolling yesterday.”  
  
Seungyeon nodded again, covering a yawn with his hand and Yixuan chuckled, ushering Seungyeon to bed.  
  
“Now little hero, go to bed and dream something nice,” he said and Seungyeon whined that he wasn’t a little baby. But somehow, the affection he received from Yixuan made him feel happy. He felt like he was loved by a parent figure, something that hadn’t happened in years.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon usually spent his days off sleeping in, but for some reason he couldn’t do that. He had woken up at six and couldn’t go back to sleep. He ended up eating breakfast with Yixuan and Sungjoo, personally going over to Yibo to give back his key and say goodbye to all of them before they left for University slash work.

Around nine he decided to give Jimin’s parents a call. He could understand if she hadn’t messaged him anything in a few days, but this was getting ridiculous. She wasn’t picking up his calls.

Seungyeon pressed the phone against his ear, pacing back and forth in the living room as he waited for Jimin’s mom to answer. The TV was on, volume low and right now it was showing some boring weather or something, Seungyeon hadn’t paid attention.  
  
“Hello?” she finally picked up and Seungyeon could finally breathe out.

“Mrs. Park!” he said cheerfully and he could hear the woman laugh on the other side of the line.  
  
“Seungyeon! It’s so nice to hear of you! How are you?”  
  
“I’m good, but I called because I really need know. Is Jimin there?”

“Jimin? No she said she was going on a camping trip with some friends. Is something wrong?”  
  
  
Shit, what was he going to say? The truth? Yes, the truth was the only right thing to tell Mrs. Park, enough with the lies.

“I haven’t heard of Jimin in a few days, her corridor friends told me she would go home over the weekend,” he said and the other side of the line stayed silent. “She hasn’t been home at all?”

“No,” Mrs. Park said, voice slowly growing panicked. “I haven’t heard of her since Thursday…”

“I’m going to look for Jimin and I swear to god I’m going to find her.”

“Please call me if you find her,” she whispered, "or if you can't find her."

“I promise,” Seungyeon said before biding goodbye. He swallowed hard, running a hand through his hair. Jimin was gone, where could she have gone?

_Riiiing!!  
  
_

Seungyeon jumped in surprise as the phone in his hand began to ring. It was Seokjin. He quickly pushed the _'answer'_ button and pressed the phone against his ear.

“Seokjin?” he asked, eyebrows knitted together. This was the first time Seokjin had called him and Seungyeon knew it had to be something urgent.

“Seungyeon,” Seokjin sounded slightly freaked out, his voice stressed. “Seungyeon they’re kidnapped. They’re fucking kidnapped.”

“Who?” Seungyeon’s stomach lurched. This didn’t feel good at all.  
  
“They took Namjoon and Yoongi!” Seokjin’s voice raised a pitch and Seungyeon’s heart dropped.

“Who took them?” he asked, swallowing as his heart was slowly starting to beat quicker in his chest. “Seokjin? Who took them?” his voice was trembling. He was terrified.  
  
“I don’t know,” Seokjin whispered. “They didn’t come home after last night’s patrol and Jungkook hacked some surveillance cameras and there are men in black who drags them into a van. What am I going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Seungyeon whispered, biting his lip. His eyes then fell on the TV and his eyes widened. “Seokjin turn on the news and I’ll call you back.”  
  
“Wait Seungyeo-“ Seungyeon disconnected the call and reached for the remote to raise the volume. It was men in black on the roof and as the camera zoomed in, Seungyeon could see Jimin and Namjoon.  
  
  
“There’s currently something going on at the market place, what it is we don’t know yet. It seems like there’s kidnappings taking place,” the news anchor’s voice said, clearly confused too, and Seungyeon bit his lip.

What was he going to do?

“Silver Bullet!” a voice called out and Seungyeon’s stomach lurched again. It was Captain Skull. “I demand a rematch with you and this time I will end you. As you’ve noticed I’m not alone. We’re going to end all heroes and you’ll have the honor to go first!” he called out in a loudspeaker.  
  
“Fuck you!” Namjoon screamed, voice so loud that the camera alone could pick it up. Captain Skull lowered the loudspeaker and approached Namjoon, the camera following him. Captain Skull placed his hand on Namjoon’s chin, raising his head a bit before pulling his hand back.  
  
  
Then he punched.  
  
  
“If you don’t get here within an hour, I’m going to kill your friends,” Captain Skull said and Seungyeon watched in horror as blood began to drip from Namjoon’s mouth and nose.

He wasn’t going to let Captain Skull hurt any of his friends.

  
Seungyeon quickly dialed Seokjin again.  
  
“I’m going to the market place,” he said as soon as Seokjin picked up.  
  
“Jungkook and I will go there too,” Seokjin replied and Seungyeon hummed. “See you there,” he finished and hung up. Seungyeon’s hands were trembling as he quickly dialed Yibo. He had to speak to him before leaving. He had to say something.  
  
“They number you have called is unavailable right now. If you want to-“ Seungyeon groaned. Yibo had class right now. He just had to leave a message.

_Beeeep.  
  
_

“Hi Yibo… This is Seungyeon… Your boyfriend,” he laughed. “I’m so sorry I hid everything for you. I’m sorry I have to do this but my friends are in danger Yibo, I have to help them. I love you and I understand if you hate me after this. I hate myself too... Sorry...” He pressed the end button and let his phone fall to the floor.  
  
He then headed to his bedroom; pulling out the new costume Kunpimook had made for him. It was a black and silver leather suit that fit him perfectly with his bulletproof vest underneath. He stared at his reflection as he pulled his hair up in a small bun. He then put on his mask.  
  
He looked… weird.  
  
His heart was drumming in his chest as he reached for his old jacket. If he was going to die a “hero” then he better die in something of his old costume, the costume he’d worn for so long.

He took a deep breath before he left the apartment, sprinting towards the market place.

 

 

-

 

 

The market place was empty, not a living soul on the ground. The only thing there was the news helicopter. Seungyeon pressed his lips together as he approached the house that he’d seen on the TV.  
  
When he came closer, the door to the house opened and out stepped Captain Skull, dragging Jimin along by her hair and Seungyeon closed his hands to tight fists.

“Silver Bullet,” Captain Skull greeted. “How nice to see you. Revenge sounds really good to me,” he continued, letting go of Jimin’s hair and shoved her down to the ground. “But this time we’re not alone.”

As he said that, at least ten men dressed in black exited the house, dragging Yoongi and Namjoon with them.  
  
“You see, there’s this mafia that would really like it if you heroes died out,” Captain Skull explained, looking down on Jimin. “Especially after your friend here landed a member of theirs in jail. You’re kind of in the way for their business,” he continued and sent Jimin a kick. She cried out in pain but remained still on the ground. “So… Silver Bullet, are you ready for a battle?”  
  
  
“My name isn’t Silver Bullet,” Seungyeon said, voice surprisingly steady, and he raised his hands to take off his mask. “My name is Seungyeon and I couldn’t care less about your puny battle and revenge. I’m going to take down each and every one of you if you don’t release my friends,” he said, throwing his mask to the ground.  
  
“Really?” Captain Skull burst out in a booming laughter. “Look around. You’re only one little hero and-“ he did some weird motion and more guys dressed in black appeared around the market place. They were at least thirty people now, all armed with guns. “We’re a few more.”  
  
  
“I beg your pardon,” a voice said and Seungyeon turned around to see Seokjin and Jungkook. Behind him were Kunpimook, Mark and a guy he’d never seen before. “All of us are going to take you down,” Seokjin said, removing his mask as well, “and we’re doing this as humans, not nameless masked people.”  
  
“How noble,” Captain Skull laughed. “I’m interested in how you kids were planning that. You’re six against thirty.”  
  
“Eight,” a voice pointed out and beside Seungyeon, Seulgi from Wenhan’s class had appeared, dressed in a yellow suit, the print of a teddy bear on her back. Was she..? Seungyeon decided to ask question after and focus on what was going on right now. Beside Seulgi, was another girl, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Seungyeon, Seulgi,” Kunpimook said. He was wearing a suit himself, a very fitted one that looked to be the same material as Jungkook’s. “We have to get Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon away from them first.”  
  
“Yeah,” Seungyeon nodded, glancing at Seulgi who nodded too.

“I’ll take Jimin, Seungyeon you take Namjoon and Seulgi you take Yoongi,” Kunpimook said and Seungyeon nodded again. Then suddenly Kunpimook grabbed Seungyeon’s hand and Seungyeon frowned. “I never told you about my ability,” he said. “I copy powers,” he finished, letting go of Seungyeon’s hand before bolting off.

Seungyeon quickly snapped out of it and followed Kunpimook.

As he ran, he could hear guns going off and he could see a few bullets around him but luckily none of them hit him. When he got to Namjoon, he quickly aimed a punch right at the black dressed guy’s jaw, hopefully knocking him out.  
  
Seungyeon wasn’t super strong, but the adrenaline pumping in his body did help a bit and a little struggle, he got Namjoon up on his back and away from Captain Skull.

“Here,” he said as he stopped beside Seokjin. Seokjin helped him lay Namjoon down on the ground so he could heal him a bit.

“Let’s kick some ass,” Jungkook said as Seungyeon stood up. “Jaebum hyung,” he then said and the guy who had been with Kunpimook, Jaebum, nodded. “Toss me.”

 

Seungyeon turned away from Jungkook and Jaebum, quickly taking a look around. There were now a few men dressed in black in the middle of the market place, fighting the others with fists, but some of them were still standing with guns and he decided that he should take out the guys with guns first.

 He ran across the market place, avoiding the people and as he got closer to the armed men, he could hear the guns go off and bullets hit the ground, not far from him. As he ran, he registered Jungkook flying over the market place.

When he reached the armed men, he aimed a punch right in the face of one of them. The man fell backwards, dropping his gun. Another man swiftly kicked at Seungyeon’s legs, successfully tripping him and Seungyeon cried out in pain as two of them turned to kick him. He tried to get up from the ground but got a kick in his face and fell back down on the ground.

He could feel blood trickling down from his nose and he waited for more kicks but none came. He looked up to see both guys knocked out on the ground. Standing beside him was the girl who had been together with Seulgi. She held out a hand to help Seungyeon up on his feet.  
  
“I’m Wendy,” she said, suddenly sending a bolt of lightning towards one of the men. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Seungyeon didn’t know how to reply. This was just so unfit for the situation. Instead he just turned his attention to the market place, immediately spotting Captain Skull. He was walking across the market place, towards Kunpimook.  
  
  
Before Seungyeon could react, Captain Skull grabbed Kunpimook’s arm, slamming him down into the ground. A horrifying scream left Kunpimook as Captain Skull stepped on his leg. Seungyeon was just about to run and help Kunpimook as a guy attacked him, trying to punch him. He dodged the first and second punch, quickly trying to collect himself but he could hear Kunpimook scream again and the third punch hit him right in the face.  
  
He took a step back, feeling a bit dizzy and dodged another punch. This was enough, he decided and aimed one punch, two punch, and three quick punches at the guy, knocking him out.

 

When he turned back, he could see that Captain Skull had abandoned Kunpimook on the ground, now walking towards Jaebum. He could see Mark running towards Kunpimook. Seungyeon took a deep breath before running towards Captain Skull, preparing to tackle him but Captain Skull suddenly turned and punched Seungyeon right in the chest. He swore he could hear something crack and the force sent him flying backwards, landing on a set of stairs.  
  
He could hear a gun firing and as he slowly stood up on shaky legs, he could see Jungkook laying on the ground, a man pointing his gun at him. Without really thinking he charged towards the man and tackled him to the side before he could pull the trigger.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked as he helped Jungkook up and Jungkook nodded. Seungyeon looked around the market place, his eyes falling on Mark, who was holding Kunpimook in his arms. His eyes snapped up at a guy who was charging at the two of them, knife in his hand.

Seungyeon quickly ran towards them, tackling the guy to the side. He hit the ground quite hard and the knife was knocked out of his hand.  
  
“Is he okay?” Seungyeon asked as he crouched down beside Kunpimook and Mark nodded.

“He fainted,” he said and Seungyeon nodded, standing up again. He had to help the others. He turned his attention to Captain Skull but a scream from Seulgi had him turning around.  
  
  
As he did, he could see Seulgi falling to the ground and a man with a bloody knife in his hand.

“Seulgi!” he screamed, just as a gunshot was heard and a bullet grazed past him. He looked around, unable to see the shooter and decided to help Seulgi instead. He ran towards her, tackling the guy to the ground. They tumbled around on the ground for a while, the guy reaching for the dropped knife in panic and Seungyeon managed to get a good punch in his face, knocking him out.  
  
“Seulgi?” he asked as he got to Seulgi and got a mere mumble as reply. “I’m going to get you off the market place, okay?” he said, not waiting for a reply before helping her up on her feet. Her legs were like jelly and Seungyeon winced at the red blood soaking her yellow suit.  
  
A gunshot was heard and he looked up, they were shooting at Yoongi and Namjoon who seemed to be back in the game. He and Seulgi slowly made their way through the market place and Seungyeon just prayed no one would see them.

   
Another gunshot was heard and Seungyeon froze. He stared up at a man, 50 meters away from them, who held a gun aimed at them. He looked down on his leg and could see a hole in his pants. He took a wobbly step, Seulgi’s arm still around his neck and the guy fired the gun once more.  
  
The second bullet hit as well, same leg, and Seungyeon’s legs gave up. Both he and Seulgi fell down on the cold, hard ground and Seungyeon’s breathing was picking up. He turned his head a little and was able to see what was going on around the others.  
  
“Seungyeon!” he heard Jungkook scream and as black spots began to cloud his vision he could see that Jungkook was running towards them. He could hear Jungkook say something but he couldn’t register what and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the bright light from a fire.

 

 

**-**

 

 

When Seungyeon woke up again, he was laying on the ground, breathing quickly speeding up and his body was aching. He couldn't move. The pain in his leg, from the bullet, was pounding and he felt dizzy.

"Seungyeon!" Jungkook exclaimed, crouching down and placing his hands on Seungyeon's shoulders. Seungyeon turned his head a little and looked up at Jungkook. He was bleeding from his lip and a bruise was forming on his forehead. "The ambulance is close now," he said and Seungyeon nodded.

“C-Captain Skull?” he asked, his lips trembling and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief, a smile stretching on his lips and he leaned down a bit to rest his head on Seungyeon’s chest. “D-did he escape?”

“No,” Jungkook raised his head, smiling a little. “Jaebum hyung managed to knock him out with the help of Namjoon and Yoongi.”

"How..." he let out a pained groan. "How are you feeling? How are they?"

"I'm okay," Jungkook said, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Yoongi hyung is a bit worse. Seokjin hyung doesn’t have enough energy to heal everyone," he continued and Seungyeon nodded, not moving to look for Yoongi, though he wanted to. Seungyeon blinked as black spots began to cloud his vision. He could hear Jungkook say something but he couldn't make out exactly what he said. Another voice said something but Seungyeon couldn't hear anything as he once again was swallowed by darkness.

 

 

-

 

 

Bright light and blurry shapes greeted Seungyeon as he opened his eyes. After blinking a couple of times, his vision finally focused and he could hear the beeping sound of a heart monitor. He looked to the side a bit to see an IV drip connected to his arm. When he looked on his other arm, he could see he had a white cast around his wrist.

He was at the hospital.

"Seungyeon?" Seungyeon snapped his head around to see Yibo sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed. He looked like he'd just woken up. Seungyeon felt confused. What time was it? Why was Yibo here? Had Yibo been sleeping in the chair?

"What-" he coughed, his throat dry. "What time is it?" he finally got out, voice raspy.

"It's..." Yibo rubbed his eye with one hand as he looked down on his wristwatch. "It's eight in the morning. You've been out the whole night," Yibo said, sighing and slumping back into the chair.

Seungyeon nodded, swallowing hard and stared right up into the roof. The room felt stuffy, the air heavy and atmosphere awkward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yibo finally asked and Seungyeon swallowed again. He knew Yibo would ask this but he didn’t know what to answer.

“I don't…” Seungyeon’s chest felt heavy. “I don’t know. I thought… At first I thought you would just end your friendship with me… I-I’m not exactly normal. But then I…” Seungyeon trailed off, moving to slowly sit up. Yibo helped him, not saying a word, and Seungyeon winced as pain shot through his leg.

When he sat up, Yibo returned to sit down on the chair and Seungyeon took a deep breath. “I… I was just scared… I’m sorry…”

“I can’t believe you fucking lied to me,” Yibo said, face blank and guilt coiled itself in Seungyeon’s stomach. “Did anyone else know? Before this?”

“Yixuan and Sungjoo knew… Wenhan figured it out…” Seungyeon mumbled, lowering his head.

“So everyone knew except me?” Yibo asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and stood up. Seungyeon had fucked up. He should just have told everyone. He’d fucked up everything with both Wenhan and Yibo.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Seungyeon,” Yibo snapped. “I can’t believe you fucking lied to me. We’re in a relationship. We tell and trust each other. Do you know how fucking scared I was? I got your voice message and then I see you getting beaten up on TV? I got to know about who you are on TV. Like, for fucks sake Seungyeon I don’t care if you’re not human, but the abilities are a part of you and I’m so hurt!”

 “I’m really sorry Yibo,” Seungyeon could feel tears rise in his eyes and his chest tightened.

“I was so sure I loved you,” Yibo whispered and Seungyeon looked up. Yibo’s eyes were blank with tears. He looked so hurt. “Now I don’t know…” he said, taking a step back.

“Yibo…” Seungyeon began but Yibo shook his head.

“Don’t,” he said coldly, moving towards the door. “I have to go Seungyeon… Bye.”

 

Seungyeon didn’t protest, he only whispered “goodbye” as he watched Yibo exit the room. The silence in the white and sterile room was suffocating him and a sob tore through his body. Tears were running down his cheeks and he quickly dried them off, sobbing again.

Why did he always ruin things?

Seungyeon didn’t know how long he was sitting on his bed and cried. But at last his tears dried up and soon after, a nurse came into his room. She told him something about needing to take a blood test and get a doctor or something, but Seungyeon wasn’t listening.

She took his blood and removed the IV drip from his arm, promising to return with some food soon. Then she left Seungyeon alone in the suffocating silence again.

“Seungyeon?” Yixuan’s voice came from the door and Seungyeon looked up, tears rising in his eyes again. Yixuan let out a relieved sigh and quickly approached Seungyeon, leaning down to hug him when he reached the bed. “I was so worried,” he said and Seungyeon just sobbed into Yixuan’s shoulder.

“I-I,” Seungyeon stuttered but Yixuan just hushed him.

“I was so worried,” he said, stroking Seungyeon’s hair. “I was in the staff room when you were on TV. What were you thinking Seungyeon? You could have gotten killed.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungyeon sniveled and Yixuan squeezed him a bit tighter before letting go and sitting down on the chair.

“At least you’re alive,” he said, sighing. “But Seungyeon, you had two bullets in your leg, a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. What if that bullets hit you somewhere else?”

“I’m sorry,” Seungyeon repeated, drying his tears. “D-do you know how the o-others are?”

Yixuan sighed, shrugging and shook his head. “I’m sorry Seungyeon, I have no idea."

“Okay…” Seungyeon mumbled, looking down.

“So,” Yixuan began and Seungyeon looked up again. “Yibo was the one that called me, saying you’d woken up. He also said that he had something to do, but he sounded like he was crying. What is going on?”

“I… I never told him about… this…” Seungyeon mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I told you to tell him," Yixuan sighed and Seungyeon nodded. "You promised you would tell him, to avoid that this happened."

"I know," Seungyeon whimpered. "I was going to tell him but I... I was a coward... I thought he would hate me but I think he hates me more now. I'm an idiot I know I-"

"Seungyeon!" Sungjoo shouted and slammed the door open, scaring both Yixuan and Seungyeon. Behind him was Wenhan and he looked relieved when his eyes fell on Seungyeon. "You're okay!" Sungjoo exclaimed, hurrying over to Seungyeon's bed to hug him. It was the usual Sungjoo hug, bone crushing, and Seungyeon could hear Yixuan telling Sungjoo to be careful.

"Hi Seungyeon. We got some flowers for you," Wenhan said when he reached the bed, placing a vase with flowers on the nightstand. "Thank god you're up. You have no idea how worried we were during the night."

"Thank you," Seungyeon said quietly, not really sure how to face Wenhan. The two of them hadn't talked in a while now. "I'm sorry Wenhan..." he continued, swallowing. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry all of you... I," he took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I've been lying and worrying you," he could feel his throat getting thick. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Wenhan said, sitting down on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry I probably overreacted. I shouldn't have been acting like that. Can we look past it and move on?" he asked and Seungyeon nodded. "The most important thing is that you're alive and well."

"Yeah," Sungjoo agreed and Yixuan nodded. "Though, please stay away from dangerous situations. I don't want to sit outside a surgery room again, it's nerve wracking."

Seungyeon let out a laugh, tears still rolling down his cheeks but his heart felt lighter. From now on he would continue his normal life but with no secrets. He would be honest from now on... and maybe he could get back Yibo's trust.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Two days after he’d woken up, he had been moved to a room with five other people, namely Yoongi, Kunpimook, Seulgi, Jimin and Namjoon.

“Hey guys,” he said as he was wheeled inside the room. He had tried to walk there but the nurse refused to let him. His whole body was still aching, bruises very sore. He could see Yoongi sleeping soundly in his bed, Namjoon reading a book, Jimin chatting with Seulgi and Kunpimook flipping some pages in a worn Superman comic.  
  
  
“Hi Seungyeon,” Jimin said, smiling at him. Her face was bruised, a big purple bruise coloring her whole left cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Seungyeon said as the nurse helped him into his bed. Maybe the wheelchair wasn’t such a bad idea. Pain shot through his leg every time he put his weight on it. “How about you?” he asked after the nurse left the room.  
  
“I had a dislocated shoulder,” she said, grimacing. “They had to open me up to get it back in place. I’m going to get a scar.”  
  
“Well, it’s only a scar,” Kunpimook pointed out, looking up from his comic. “You’re still pretty,” he continued, grinning toothily.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Seungyeon asked Kunpimook who shrugged.

“I mean it could be worse,” he said. “I won’t be able to walk for a while, both of my legs were broken. Seokjin helped to mend them a bit but they’re still pretty useless for now.” He sighed and Seungyeon nodded, biting his bottom lip.  
  
“Seulgi,” Seungyeon said, turning to look at the brunette. “I saw-“ he swallowed, suddenly remembered what he’d seen at the market place. “How are you? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Seulgi nodded, smiling a little. “I feel much better today. I was moved here today. I’m stitched up all nicely. It’ll be okay in no time.”

 

Seungyeon nodded, looking at Namjoon who had closed his book. “How are you feeling? Is your jaw okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” he rubbed his chin. “Seokjin healed it before. But you know… concussion and a bullet in the shoulder. They said I would be released in a day or two, so I’m quite okay.”  
  
“How about Yoongi? Jungkook said something to me that he was quite badly injured,” Seungyeon said, chewing on his bottom lip and looked over at the sleeping Yoongi.

“When we got kidnapped,” Namjoon began, sighing, “they took the bulletproof vests from us. Yoongi got shot in the shoulder from behind. His arm and ankle are broken and he suffered a concussion as well. They said his concussion was very mild and the bullet wound wasn’t too bad, he will be released in a week at the most.”

 

Seungyeon nodded, chest feeling lighter. He didn’t have to worry about his friends.

 

 

-

 

 

Seungyeon had drifted off to sleep and when he woke up again, Seokjin, Jungkook, Mark and Jaebum were in their room, chatting away with the others.  
  
“Seungyeon!” Jungkook said, moving from Jimin’s side to sit beside Seungyeon. “You’re okay!”  
  
“Yes I am,” he said, smiling before trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. “How are you?”  
  
“Just bruised,” Jungkook said, grinning. “I got checked and released because nothing broken, no concussion or anything.”  
  
“Thank god,” Seungyeon breathed. He could see Jaebum, who was talking to Kunpimook, glance at him before moving to sit beside him. Jungkook grinned at Jaebum, changing seat to sit with Kunpimook.

 

“Hi,” Jaebum said, offering Seungyeon a small smile. “I’m Jaebum.”  
  
“I heard you saved the day,” Seungyeon said, holding out his hand to shake Jaebum’s. “I’m Seungyeon.”  
  
“The one and only Silver Bullet,” Jaebum said, smile warm. “I saw you on the news. It sort of changed my mind.”  
  
“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to just… ignore everything that has to do with my ability. I wanted to be normal you know.” He sighed. “I used to ignore the criminals and just, tried to live my life. But after you were in the news, I realized I couldn’t pretend they didn’t exist. I have this ability for a reason and I should use it to save or help people.”  
  
“I-I…” Seungyeon didn’t know what to say. “Wow, I’m glad I could… change your mind I guess?” he said and Jaebum grinned. “If you don’t mind me asking… what’s your ability?”

 “Super strength,” Jaebum replied and Seungyeon couldn’t help but shudder. He couldn’t help but connect super strength with Captain Skull. “I know, I know,” Jaebum chuckled. “I won’t even twist your arm, I swear.”  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Seokjin told me,” Jaebum said, smiling so wide that his eyes nearly disappeared, “and I twisted Captain Skull’s arm and well… it got dislocated.”

“It sucks when that happens,” Seungyeon muttered, a small smile tugging on his lips when Jaebum laughed wholeheartedly.

 

 

-

 

 

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice said from the doorway and Seungyeon looked up from the Gameboy he had borrowed from Wenhan. “Is there a Seungyeon here?” His jaw dropped when he saw who was in the doorway.  
  
“M-mom?” he asked, eyes wide in disbelief and his mom immediately turned her head to look at him. She looked like a mess, her eyes swollen and hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She looked really tired.  
  
“Seungyeon!” she cried out, rushing to his bed. She immediately threw her arms around his shoulder, even though he was sitting in a bed. “Do you know how worried I was? I-I thought I would lose y-you and I just-“ she choked on a sob and Seungyeon was still frozen in shock. Over his mom’s shoulder, he could see his dad, holding flowers.  
  
“Dad?” he whispered in disbelief. His mom continued to cry and his dad stepped closer, not saying a word. His eyes were glossy, as if he was about to cry.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry about everything Seungyeon, I-I’m so sorry,” his mom whispered and Seungyeon could feel his throat thicken. He was about to cry as well. “I don’t know why I have been doing this to my own son for so long. I didn’t realize how much I hurt you until I almost lost you.”

His dad was now crying and a sob slipped past Seungyeon’s lips. He gently wrapped his arms around his mom and hugged her.

After a few minutes, his mom pulled back and dried her tears. Seungyeon sniffled, drying his tears as well.

“Why are you here?” he asked when his voice was stable enough. He hadn’t talked to his parents for almost a year now. Last time they did, they basically told him to never contact him again.

 “We were wrong Seungyeon,” his dad said and Seungyeon swallowed. “We’re really sorry for everything. You’re our only son, our only child. We can’t lose you. I want to ask for your forgiveness.”  
  
“I-I can’t forgive you now but…” Seungyeon trailed off and took a deep breath. “Give me time and I-I might."

 

 

-

 

 

"Junhong!" Seungyeon called, holding up his hand to signal to his teammate that he was free. Junhong looked up from the ball before passing it over to Seungyeon. Seungyeon was still clumsy with his dribbling but Sungjae just let him have the ball and dribble for a bit until be got past him.

Jinwan crouched down a little as Seungyeon got closer to the goal. He didn't manage to catch Seungyeon's shoot and the ball went straight into the goal's white net.

"You're getting a hang of it," Sungjae said, patting Seungyeon on the shoulder and Seungyeon beamed. He'd been practicing with the university's soccer team for only a month and a half, after his wrist had recovered, and his new teammates were nothing but nice to him. The whole team knew about his abilities (honestly who didn't? he'd been on TV) but it wasn't a problem with them.

As long as he didn't use it during soccer, which he promised he wouldn't, they were okay with it. Seungyeon hadn't planned on playing real games with them, but they had gotten him a special armband that he had to wear over his game shirt, to show he had abilities and wasn't allowed to use them.

 

"Your dribbling is a bit..." Jinwan trailed off, patting Seungyeon on the shoulder. "But your aim is great. Just practice on dribbling and you'll be great."

"Thank you," Seungyeon said, still grinning widely. The whole team slowly made their way towards the benches, to get their things and leave as their scheduled time on the field were coming to an end.

Seungyeon slipped his sweater over his head and changed shoes before he picked up his bag. He ran a hand through his short, black hair and sighed. He'd changed his hair just three weeks ago as the blond was really starting to damage his hair and short hair was quite convenient when playing soccer.

He bid goodbye to his team and began to make his way towards the exit on the sports field. But he didn't get far before he stopped.

"Yibo..." he said, staring at Yibo who was standing in front of him, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Hi," Yibo mumbled, licking his lips. "I... uh, I saw you were playing soccer. You're good."

"Thank you," Seungyeon replied, feeling rather awkward. He and Yibo hadn't officially broken up but they hadn't spoken in like three months. Seungyeon had sometimes caught Yibo in the corridors or around their apartment building, but they never spoke. Seungyeon didn't know what he would say and he wanted to give Yibo space.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yibo said, looking down on his feet. Seungyeon only nodded, not really knowing what to do or say. The silence was awkward. Suffocating.

Finally, Yibo inhaled sharply, his eyes flickering between the ground and Seungyeon’s face. “I love you too,” he said, voice trembling and Seungyeon felt like the world stopped.

“What?” he got out, blinking as he tried to process what Yibo just said. He swallowed and took a step closer to Yibo. Yibo also took a step closer and soon they were within arm reach for the other. Seungyeon dropped his bag to the ground, his hands shaking slightly.

“I love you,” Yibo repeated, this time a bit more confident but voice still trembling. “I don’t want us to end."

Seungyeon’s heart was pounding in his ribcage and his hands were sweaty. He swallowed again. “I-I don’t want us to end either,” he finally got out, his voice cracking a little. He took a short, uncertain step towards Yibo.

They stared at each other for a moment before Yibo wrapped his arms around Seungyeon, pressing his face into Seungyeon’s collarbone. Seungyeon wrapped his arms around Yibo’s waist and held onto him as tightly as possible, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” Seungyeon whispered as both of them leaned back a little, arms still around each other. Their noses were almost touching and Seungyeon let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry too,” Yibo whispered back and Seungyeon could see him swallowing, adam’s apple bobbing. They stayed like that for another moment, just staring at each other and Seungyeon slowly moved one hand from Yibo’s waist to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over Yibo’s cheekbone. Then he leaned closer, pressing his lips against Yibo’s.

 

He could feel Yibo freezing up for a second but he quickly melted into the kiss, his lips moving gently against Seungyeon’s. Seungyeon’s heart did a backflip and he tightened his grip around Yibo’s waist, pressing their chests together.

He could feel tears rise behind his eyelids, but it wasn’t sad tears. It was happy tears. He smiled against Yibo’s lips.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
